THE REASON is dangerous for them
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Fic Lost : suite de la fin de la saison 1. Sawyer, Mickael et Jin attérissent sur un autre côté de l'île et y recontrent d'autres survivants tandis que de l'autre côté l'exploration de la trappe ainsi que moult problèmes vont survenir...chap7 en ligne
1. Des survivants à nouveaux sauvés…

Voilà je viens de découvrir lost pendant tout un été enfin un peu avant l'été même je suis tombée amoureuse de cette série, de toute manière quand JJ Abrams fait quelque chose j'adore (cf alias)

Cette fic suit la fin de la s1, je reprend juste après celle-ci en partant sur les bases des spoilers c'est-à-dire, que Sawyer, Mickael et Jin se retrouvent sur l'autre côté de l'île et découvrent de nouveaux survivants.

_**Chapitre 1 : Des survivants à nouveaux sauvés…**_

Le soleil venait juste d'apparaître quand Kate, Jack, Locke et Hurley arrivèrent sur la plage. Charlie et Sayid se précipitèrent à leurs côtés. Ils s'enquièrent des nouvelles et furent stupéfiés d'apprendre que la plate forme que Locke et Boone avaient découvert contenait une trappe sans fond qu'ils avaient tout juste exploré un cours instant car Kate s'était blessée à la jambe.

-Nous devrions y retourner et descendre à deux dedans.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible Charlie et puis, nous devons trouver un moyen d'y retourner mais plus équiper car je ne souhaite pas qu'une autre personne soit blessée. Assura Jack en regardant avec inquiétude sa patiente.

-C'est bon, je suis pas en sucre Jack !

-Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Toujours écoutez le conseil d'un homme d'âge mûr car LUI au moins on l'écoute ! Fallait pas ouvrir, ses chiffres, tous ses chiffres….

Hurley commença à répéter indéniablement la série de chiffres « MAUDITS » tandis que les autres s'éloignés pour discuter de la fameuse trappe.

Au même moment, une jeune femme brune du genre latino se promenait sur la plage. Elle semblait avoir le regard triste quand celui-ci croisa l'océan. Anna Lucia de son prénom s'apprêtait à quitter la plage quand elle découvrit avec stupeur trois corps d'hommes échoués prés des récifs. Elle s'approcha précipitamment et découvrit avec stupeur un homme asiatique se redressait lentement.

-Ba…Bateau…BOOM !

-Votre bateau a coulé ?

-Bat…Bateau !

Anna Lucia soupira puis se tourna vers le second homme. Celui-ci était black, il semblait aussi perdu que le premier…

-Walt, ils ont prit Walt !

-C'est votre bateau qui s'appelait ainsi ?

-Walt….WALT !

-Calmez-vous écoutez, j'essaye de vous aidez mais vous ne me…

Elle s'interrompit car l'homme asiatique lui prit le bras et lui demanda de la suivre. La jolie latino hésita quelques instants puis se laissa guider par cet étrange homme. Elle découvrit avec stupeur le corps d'un troisième homme mais un problème se posait…. Il saignait abondamment à l'abdomen…

-Santa madona !

Anna Lucia regarda longuement l'homme étendu sur le sable. Elle n'était pas médecin et le seul qu'elle connaissait un tant soit peu n'était pas en ces lieux et était probablement mort… A cette pensée, la jeune femme regretta de ne pas avoir plus de notion de secourisme, si elle ne faisait rien, il allait mourir !

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'homme chinois qui lui demandait de l'aide.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas de…

L'homme fit non de la tête alors elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix… elle s'assit donc à ses côtés et secoua légèrement l'homme blond. Il n'y eut aucune réaction mais quand elle se pencha sur sa poitrine elle entendit avec soulagement des battements. Elle respira un bon coup puis déboutonna la chemise puis examina la blessure. Celle-ci était profonde…

Kate avait le regard perdue vers l'océan, elle se demandait si un jour elle reverrait autre chose que cette étendue bleuté… car plus le temps passé, plus cette île lui faisait peur…cette trappe aussi étrange soit-elle avait une signification qu'ils devraient trouvés… mais depuis son retour de l'excursion, Kate était lasse et mélancolique. Elle regarda son bien le plus précieux sur cette île, son avion et le fit virevolter devant ses yeux.

-Locke a dit que nous retournerons demain à la trappe.

Kate sursauta et rangea subitement son avion avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

-Vous avez trouvé de quoi descendre à l'intérieur ?

-Oui un peu.

-Ah….

-Tu vas bien toi ?

-Oui, tout va bien c'est juste que cette trappe je me portais bien mieux loin d'elle…

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner Kate.

-Jack, je t'ai accompagnée, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas encore !

-Tu as besoin de repos et puis Sayid a décidé de nous accompagner ainsi que Charlie.

-Donc tu me rejettes parce que tu me crois faible !

-Kate, je n'ai pas dit cela tu sais bien que je…

-…Bien, je ne viendrais pas et si tu te perds dans cette trappe je ne viendrais pas t'y chercher !

Kate tourna les talons mais stoppa net quand Jack déclara d'un ton agacé :

-Tu parles comme Sawyer !

-Au moins, lui ne m'aurait pas dit de rester en arrière mais de faire mes propres choix…

Kate partit dans la jungle, elle se retrouva étrangement devant la cascade dans laquelle elle s'était baignée quelques temps auparavant avec Sawyer.

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Anna Lucia ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au résultat de son travail. Elle avait recousue la plaie de cet homme. Par chance, la balle n'avait pas été très profondément et elle avait pu l'extraire. L'asiatique se tourna vers elle et la remercia en s'inclinant.

-D'autres gens se trouvaient avec vous dans le bateau ?

Il fit signe que non mais elle ne comprit à ce qu'il voulait lui dire alors il abandonna.

-Votre ami survivra mais je ne peux pas le déplacer seule. Mon campement est assez éloigné, voudriez-vous m'aidez ?

Il acquiesça puis alla chercher l'autre homme et après lui avoir mit une bonne gifle, il lui montra la jeune inconnue alors ils s'avancèrent vers elle.

-Avez-vous vu Walt, je suis son père ?

-Je n'ai vu aucun enfant. Mais cet homme a besoin de se reposer mais je ne peux pas l'emmener seule à mon campement.

-Jin et moi allons vous aidez.

-Et vous, qu'elle est votre nom ?

-Mickael.

-Je ne nomme Anna Lucia. Je vis ici en compagnie d'autres personnes, nous sommes les seuls survivants d'un avion qui s'est crashé…

-Un avion ! Nous…nous aussi !

-Mais votre ami a parlé d'un bateau Mickael.

Il lui raconta donc toute l'histoire jusqu'au moment où le prénom de Walt s'échappa de ses lèvres et qu'il se perdit à nouveaux dans son…délire. Par chance, il se trouvait à quelques pas du campement et ce ne fut pas difficile car d'autres survivants vinrent à leur rencontre.

Ils installèrent Sawyer puis Anna Lucia regarda sa blessure. Elle trouva étrange qu'il cicatrice si vite. La jeune femme sortit de la tente et rejoint ses compagnons et leur raconta tout. Mickael retrouvait de temps en temps sa lucidité mais la disparition de son fils était si pesante et déconcertante que la plupart du temps, il ne réagissait à rien. Le plus réactif fut donc Jin, le problème était sa langue…aucun Coréen ne se trouvait ici…il se sentit perdu…

Peu après, Jack, Sayid, Charlie et Locke s'entretenaient au sujet de leur nouvelle excursion. Jack n'avait pas revu Kate depuis la matinée. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec la jeune femme, mais il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et que ce qui se trouver dans la trappe ne lui inspirait guère confiance…

-Vous pensez que nous aurions besoin de l'aide de Danielle ou non ?

-Cette folle ne m'approchera pas ! Elle a voulu prendre le ptit navet !

-Charlie, elle connaît l'île bien mieux que nous et elle doit bien savoir si…

-…Si elle connaissait cette trappe Jack, je pense qu'elle l'aurait déjà examiné depuis bien longtemps.

-Locke a parfaitement raison et puis si vous voulez une femme je suis là.

Jack fit volte face et se trouva face à une Kate toute souriante les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

-Kate on en a déj…

-…J'ai trouvé de nouvelles cordes ainsi qu'une torche, je pense que cela devrait permettre mon retour dans votre équipe de machos non ?

Sayid et Locke ricanèrent suivit de prés par Charlie tandis que Jack fixait toujours la jeune femme. Il capitula face au regard noir de la brune.

-Entendu, tu viens avec nous.

Kate sourit toute triomphante puis s'avança vers Sayid et lui remit son butin.

-C'est vrai que tu as fait de bonne trouvailles, où as-tu trouvé cela Kate ? L'interrogea l'Irakien.

-Dans la planque de Sawyer, et comme il n'est plus là, disons qu'il ne verra pas qu'il lui manque quelque chose à son retour…enfin s'ils reviennent…

Un silence pesant prit naissance, chacun se demanda si un jour Mickael et cie allait revenir avec des secours ou ne pas revenir du tout… la deuxième perspective bien qu'envisageait, ne transparaissait que rarement mais bizarrement depuis le retour de leur expédition un manque naissait dans le cœur de chacun. Jack regrettait les conseils de Mickael et ses disputes avec Sawyer, Locke aurait aimé revoir le petit Walt pour lui apprendre de nouveau à chasser et les remarques bien sanglantes de Sawyer manquaient cruellement à la fugitive. Dire qu'elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir avant leur départ…

-Bon, je vais aller voir le ptit navet et Claire, appelez moi si vous avez besoin.

Sans un mot de plus, Charlie partit. Sayid emmena les trouvailles de Kate avant de rejoindre Shannon et Vincent et Locke s'excusa en prétextant vouloir chasser.

Kate et Jack se dévisagèrent longuement avant que la jeune femme ne murmure avec le sourire :

-Je me demande comment Mickael va faire pour supporter Sawyer sur un navire, il va sûrement essayer de prendre le commandement.

-Il le jettera à l'eau si c'est le cas.

Kate explosa de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère pesant de la pièce.

-C'est bizarre comme on peut s'attacher à des personnes aussi vite…

-Oui, mais c'est un peu normal, on est perdu sur une île Kate et je dois reconnaître que cette île me manquera quand on la quittera.

-Si on la quitte un jour.

-Ne soit pas pessimiste !

-Si je retrouve la terre ferme, plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi Jack. Assura t-elle tristement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Désemparé par ses propos, Jack saisit violement la main de Kate.

-Ne dis pas cela, je serais toujours là pour toi Kate, toujours on est ami et je t'ai déjà dit que ton passé était derrière toi !

-Ne comprends-tu pas qu'une fois de retour là-bas si je n'affronte pas mes crimes, je vais devoir fuir…

-Tu as eu droit à une seconde chance, ne la gâche pas.

-Le seul moyen que je n'ai pas de la gâcher c'est de partir loin de vous tous dés notre retour.

-Kate, je t'aiderais, on trouvera un avocat et je te sortirais de là, je te le promets. Aie confiance en moi.

Kate sourit puis se rapprocha de Jack et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami puis elle lui avoua d'une voix très douce :

-Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette île Jack mais je tiens trop à toi pour te mêler à mon passé.

Sans un mot de plus, elle laissa le docteur seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Anna Lucia laissa les nouveaux arrivants avec ses compagnons de ses 42 derniers jours et elle se rendit sous sa tente. L'homme prénommer « Sawyer » par Jin dormait paisiblement. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et commença à nettoyer le sang séché sur le ventre du blond. Bizarrement, elle se sentait redevable de le soigner, pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle savait qu'une personne parmi ses connaissances avant le départ de l'avion, aurait tout fait pour soigner la veuve comme l'orphelin.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets de veiller sur vous jusqu'à votre réveil.

Pendant un bref moment, les lèvres de l'homme bougèrent, Anna Lucia se pencha pour entendre un mot mais aucun son ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Il était probablement entrain de rêver, ou il délirait ?

Elle veilla de nombreuses minutes sur lui puis elle quitta la pièce pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger au cas où il se réveille. En chemin elle croisa Mickael qui semblait être redevenu normal.

-Vous n'avez jamais pensé à aller sur une autre partie de l'île ?

-Nous avons essayés mais cela était difficile, nous sommes pour ainsi dire entouré de rochers….

-Dés que Sawyer sera remit sur pied, nous devrons repartir mais vous viendrez avec nous, il vaut mieux être tous ensemble que séparer.

-Oui je veux bien vous accompagner mais je ne sais pas si tout le monde le voudra…

Mickael acquiesça silencieusement avant de laisser passer la jeune femme.

Anna Lucia rejoignit ensuite son «patient » puis commença à lui parler.

-Je vous ai apporté des fruits mais je ne sais pas si vous pourrez en manger aujourd'hui. Nous mangeons beaucoup de fruits et de poissons, nous ne sommes pas très doué pour la chasse. Nick, le maître nageur, c'est lui qui pêche, moi et Emma, Natalia et Andréanne nous nous occupons de récolter des fruits… Et puis il y a aussi cette fille bizarre, je ne sais même plus son prénom, elle est très effacée…

La jeune femme regarda l'homme blond, il semblait soudainement très agité. Elle se pencha à son oreille et essaya de comprendre ses paroles.

-Je vais…non…tu n'as pas….Sawyer….jour…je….tuer…

-Calmez-vous, personne ne va vous tuer. Assura t-elle d'une voix très douce en lui caressant la joue.

Sawyer se calma instantanément puis murmura avec le sourire :

-Tâche de rousseur…

Anna Lucia fut déconcertée et quand elle voulut partir elle sentit une main se saisir violement de son bras. Elle fixa l'inconnu qui dormait avec le sourire. La brunette sourit à son tour puis se rassit doucement et le regarda dormir.

Charlie et Hurley venaient tout juste de revenir de la plage quand Claire leur sauta dessus.

-Aaron !

-Désolé Claire, on est allé promené le ptit navet, mais ça a été plus log que prévu…

La jeune maman lui prit le bébé des bras et vérifia si tout aller bien.

-Tu vois, il n'est pas mort !

-Mais je n'aime pas être trop longtemps loin de lui…Je me rappelle cette femme qui…

-…Claire, je te l'ai ramené, je te l'avais promis. Chuchota la rock star en posant un bras compatissant sur son épaule.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire ce qui réchauffa le cœur du chanteur. Il aurait tout donné pour un sourire de la si jolie maman.

-Tu sais Claire, ton bambin je pourrais lui assurer un sacré avenir dés maintenant et tu aurais plus à t'inquiéter.

-Quoi !

-L'écoute pas, il arrête pas de parler d'argent, il se prend pour un milliardaire.

Claire et Charlie ricanèrent gentiment puis la blonde ajouta avec taquinerie :

-Nous sommes riches nous aussi, car nous avons une île, et une belle et grande famille. La richesse ne se compte pas qu'aux billets n'est-ce pas Hurley ?

Hurley sourit faussement. Personne ne le croyait… il devait une fortune au ptit Walt et était prés à en donner autant au fils de Claire et personne n'osait le croire quand il se prétendait Milliardaire….toujours ses satanés chiffres. Une île, un cadeau… pour lui s'était plutôt la continuité de sa malchance….s'il n'avait pas prit l'avion….ILS seraient TOUS chacun chez sois…

-Il s'est endormi, je vais aller le coucher. Je vous laisse les garçons.

-Claire, attend, je peux peut-être lui chanter une berceuse.

-Charlie, il dort DEJA.

-Oui…mais…mais il a peut-être le sommeil un peu léger…

Hurley pouffa de rire et Charlie se retourna et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas tout simplement que tu veux passer du temps avec nous.

-Je ne veux pas te gêner !

-As-tu l'habitude de me déranger ?

-Bon ok, mais je…

Claire ne le laissa pas placer un mot de plus, elle lui prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Hurley les regarda partir et sourit. Il n'avait pas tout fait rater dans le crash de l'avion, il avait apporté du bonheur à un nouvel ami…

C'est le cœur enjoué que Hurley retourna voir Jack qui soignait Rose qui s'était blessée à l'arcade.

Sun semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixait la mer depuis de longs instants. Dieu sait où se trouvait Mickael et Jin….son mari et….Mickael, cet homme merveilleux à qui elle tenait énormément…ils Lui manquaient…tous deux…à leur façon…

-Je suis sure qu'ils vont bien tu sais.

Sun se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Kate.

-Je garde la foi oui mais, après tout ce qu'on a pu voir sur cette île depuis 42jours….

-Ils y arriveront et bientôt nous les reverrons.

-Je ne comprends comprend pas comment tu peux garder autant confiance.

-Nous ne sommes pas sur cette île sans raison et quoi qu'il arrive, il faut toujours se croire les uns, les autres.

-Peu de gens croit en toi Kate, il te voit comme une fugitive…

La brune soupira puis s'assit sur le sable et déclara en serrant les poings :

-Je sais bien, pourtant je fais tout pour….pour changer…

Sun posa un bras compatissant sur son épaule et assura gentiment :

-J'ai trahit mon mari Kate, dans mon pays, ceci représente la même chose qu'il se passe avec toi…Jin me l'a bien fait ressentir…même s'il m'a pardonné…

Kate lui fit un sourire puis posa à son tour son regard sur l'océan.

-Par moment j'aimerais restée éternellement ici, loin de tout et surtout loin de mon passé…

Sun acquiesça silencieusement.

-Et d'autres jours, j'espère qu'on sera trouvé et que je puisse partir loin, très loin. Je n'aime pas me poser mais pourtant je dois reconnaître que cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait…bien longtemps…

Elles furent toutes deux interrompues dans leur réflexion par l'arrivée imminente de Hurley. Le Milliardaire se plia en deux pour reprendre sa respiration tandis que les deux femmes se rapprochaient.

-Que se passe t-il Hurley il est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non c'est…un des survivant a trouvé…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase alors il tendit une bouteille bien connut par ses deux congénères.

Kate lui arracha des mains tandis que Sun portait une main à sa bouche. La bouteille contenait bien les messages à la différence qu'à l'intérieur les morceaux de papiers étaient teintés de rouge…


	2. Amnésie et ennuis

_**Kikoooooooo vous ai pas trop manqué **_

**_Ben voilà lol je voulais vous faire attendre un peu mais disons que j'ai envie de mourir :D et comme sur msn mes soeurettes sniff on pas le tps de me tuer je veux le faire sur ffnet ce chap va en frustrer plus d'un je le sais et ça m'amuse :) quoi pas vous alors dites le en reviews ;)_**

**_Kisss ts et bonne lecture et vivement mercrediiiiii :D_**

TheWerewolf : t'inquiète quand je commence une fic je la finis ;) et puis pour Ana c''est sur qu'on va la connaître certains vont l'aimer d'autres pas lol et sinon vi je vais faire des couples mais ca sera pas tt dans l'hist je tiens à avoir mon côté aventure et tu verras à la fin du chapitre ce que je veux dire ;) kissssss mici pr ta review.

Audinette : le sadisme sera à l'extrème dans ce chap soeurette t'adoreeee kissousmon se

Feylie qui va tuer sa Lyly : mdr rien que le pseudo est génial alors vi tu as la suite sur ta clé usb et ici aussi :) bon bonne lecture et n'oublie pas de me tuer oh en fait j'adore me peinturlurer ac le sang de sawyer tu savais pas :p et pr les couples comme j'ai dit à thewerewolf vi mais fo lire mdr kisssssssss ma mfffffffff t'adoreeeeee

**_Chapitre 2 :Amnésie et ennuis…_**

-Jin ! Jin ! Michael oh mon dieu !

Kate fit tomber la bouteille au sol puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Coréene.

-Sun calme-toi !

-Ils sont morts ! Ils n'auraient pas dû partir !

-Sun, regarde-moi !

La femme ne sembla pas l'écouter alors Kate décida d'employer les grands moyens et la gifla. Hurley fut choqué de cette soudaine violence mais n'en dit mot. Sun posa une main sur sa joue puis reposa son regard effrayée sur la prisonnière.

-Je suis sure qu'ils s'en sont sortis. Assura t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle se tourna vers Hurley et déclara d'une voix ferme :

-Il faut prévenir Jack.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence puis Kate ramassa la bouteille et se mit à courir à la recherche de leur leader.

Jin préféra s'éloigner de ses nouveaux compagnons. Il partit s'asseoir sur la plage et regarda l'océan. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa femme, il aurait tant aimé la revoir et en même temps, il aurait avoir pu quitter cette île de malheur…

Il entendit soudainement du bruit et fit volte-face pour se trouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme d'environ 25ans. Elle sursauta puis se cacha derrière un rocher.

-Excusez-moi je pensais que je serais seule…

-« N'ayez pas peur de moi » Dit-il dans sa langue en faisant de grand geste.

La jeune femme s'enfuit alors en courant sous le regard dérouté du Coréen.

-« Quelle femme étrange ! »

Le coréen retourna peu après au campement où il fut accueillit Nick et Emma venait à sa rencontre en courant.

-Votre ami, Michael, il a disparut !

-« Pourquoi elle me parle de Michael. »

-Hé oh, je vous parle Mr le chinois !

-« Pourquoi vous avez dit Michael ? »

-Oui c'est ça, tu piges le chinetoque, ton pote s'est fait la malle !

-Emma, je ne crois pas qu'il te comprenne.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis déclara agacée :

-J'essais de communiquer ça se voit pas !

-Mais, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon….

-Nick !

-« Michael et eux se sont disputés…l'homme et la femme se chamaillent on dirait…oh je comprends plus rien, je crois que je vais les laisser et aller voir comment va Sawyer…Au revoir ! »

Tandis que le pseudo couple se chamaillait, Jin s'en alla en direction de la tente de Ana Lucia. Quand il pénétra dans la tente, il trouva la jeune femme assoupie sur le torse de son « patient ». Il préféra alors les laisser se reposer et sortit.

-Cette bouteille est revenue sur l'île…c'est étrange…

-Jack, on doit aller à leur recherche, si la bouteille est revenue, probablement qu'ils ont eu un problème et qu'ils se sont échoués sur l'île.

-Ou ils sont ptet morts.

-Non, Jin et Michael ne sont pas morts ! S'écria Sun au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Euh oui,oui…pardonne-moi Sun, je ne voulais pas dire…

-…Jack, je propose qu'un groupe parte en reconnaissance pour essayer de les retrouver et un autre s'occupe de la trappe.

Le docteur Shepard scruta Kate et avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Sayid prit la parole.

-Je vais m'occuper de l'expédition de reconnaissance dans les environs.

-Je viens avec vous Sayid !

-Une femme, ne me sera pas vraiment utile…

-C'est mon mari ! Et Michael est mon ami ! S'offusqua la Coréene.

-D'accord vous pouvez venir.

-Si elle vient, je viens aussi !

-Shanon, tu…

-…Quoi, je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour toi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça mais…

-…Alors je viens !

-D'autres sont partant ?

-Moi man, ça me tente, ça à l'air cool !

Sayid fit un sourire à Hurley puis se tourna vers Kate.

-Vous pouvez maintenant aller explorer la trappe, nous partons immédiatement.

La jolie brune hocha la tête puis l'Irakien et la blonde partirent chercher un sac suivit par Hurley et Sun.

-Alors quand partons-nous visiter cette trappe ?

-Demain matin, nous avons besoin de nous reposer et je dois m'occuper de Felix avant mon départ, je crains quelques complications.

-Préviens-moi au départ, n'oublie pas !

-Oui…c'est promis.

-Tu crois que nous deviendrons parler aux autres de la bouteille ?

-Si cela devient nécessaire oui…dans l'immédiat, je ne pense pas…

-Oui, je suppose moi aussi…Jack, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée ce bateau ?

-Non peut-être pas…

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence morbide avant que l'on ne vienne chercher le docteur.

La fugitive partit aider ses congénères pour ne pas penser à la découverte de Hurley.

Le soir tomba vite sur l'île et ce fut très difficile pour certaines personnes de dormir…

Michael errait comme un diable dans la forêt, combien d'heures avait-il quitté le campement ? Il ne savait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que les « autres » avaient son fils et qu'il fallait qu'il les retrouve !

Malheureusement pour le pauvre homme, la nuit prit place au jour et il dut s'assoupir contre un arbre pour le reste de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il regarda tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu… il sentit une horrible douleur le saisir, il réprima un gémissement puis tenta de se relever. Ce n'est quand se redressant légèrement qu'il sentit un poids sur lui. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit le visage d'une femme à demi couché sur son torse. Il préféra se rallonger et ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Où était-il ? Qui était cette délicieuse demoiselle allongée sur lui ? Qui l'avait blessé ainsi ?

Un mal de tête le reprit soudainement et il se résolut à se redormir. Demain matin, il aurait les idées claires…

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever que déjà la petite troupe se dirigeait vers la forêt. Comme promis, Jack avait réveillé Kate. Charlie passablement endormit traîner le pied derrière le petit groupe.

-Le mieux je pense c'est que tu descendes la première Kate, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

-Pas du tout John.

Jack voulut répliquer quelque chose mais la jeune femme pressa gentiment sa main ce qui l'en dissuada.

Ana Lucia ouvrit doucement les yeux et sursauta en se rendant compte de sa position. Elle se redressa et s'apprêtait à sortir quand un ricanement la fit stopper tout mouvement.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de bouger Esméralda, au contraire, j'adore qu'une femme soit si proche de moi.

-Nous en reparlerons quand vous aurez votre tête Sawyer.

-D'où tu connais mon nom ma belle !

-Ce sont vos amis qui me l'ont dit.

-Mes quoi !

-Ecoutez, je vais aller les chercher et ne bougez pas.

Sawyer fit oui de la tête, il essayait de comprendre un peu la situation aussi étrange fut-elle être.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'entrée de la jolie infirmière ainsi que de Jin.

-« Sawyer ! »

Le coréen se précipita vers lui et lui prit sa main dans la sienne et la secoua comme un dément.

-Hé, mais il nous fait quoi Jackie Chan !

-Je crois qu'il est content de vous revoir.

-Me revoir !

-« Sawyer, nous sommes de retour sur l'île, le bateau a été détruit et Walt a été enlevé »

-C'est bien Bruce Lee mais je comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me dis.

Ana Lucia sourit puis Jin lâcha la main du blond mais ne le quitta pas des yeux tout en racontant ce qui s'était passé. Sawyer l'écouta un peu puis déclara agacé :

-Ferme ta grande gueule je pige rien et puis d'où tu me connais le chinois ?

-Mais, ce sont vos amis, vous avez échouez sur l'île et je…

-…Echouer sur une île !

-Oui, vous étiez grièvement blessé et j'ai…

-…Attend Carmen, tu me dis que j'ai échoué sur une île et que je connais ce type.

-Cela fait 44jours que nous sommes sur cette île voyons ! L'avion s'est crashé !

-Le vol 815 ?

-Oui quoi d'autre !

-Mais je….

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains puis après de nombreuses secondes, il plongea un regard inquiet dans celui de la brunette et affirma angoisser :

-La dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est l'achat de mon billet, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Ana Lucia ne put s'empêcher de porter une main à ses lèvres. Jin regarda à tour de rôle les protagonistes totalement perdus….

Le petit groupe avancé lentement vers la trappe. Seul les paroles échangées entre Charlie et Kate donnaient une atmosphère de convivialité.

-Alors, j'ai prit le ptit navet dans mes bras et il m'a saisit le doigt avec une de ses forces !On va en faire un vrai champion !

-C'est encore un bébé Charlie.

-Non mais c'est vrai, il va devenir un professionnel, et tiens ptet que vous pourrez lui enseigner à se battre Locke ?

L'homme sage se retourna et sourit.

-J'en serais ravi Charlie, mais je ne pense pas que sa mère le soit…

-Oh, vous en faites pas, Claire sera tellement fière du ptit navet qu'elle nous remerciera !

Tout le monde scruta d'un œil amusé la star puis ils se remirent à marcher un peu plus vite.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à destination. Ils se posèrent quelques instants pour préparer le matériel pour descendre dans la trappe.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, on a atterrit hier sur cette île mais c'est pas la première fois.

-Oui, je vous ai trouvée.

-C'est fou le trou noir que je peux avoir, je me rappelle même pas ce fameux vol…

-Cela vous reviendra, c'est sûrement dû à un choc. Assura t-elle gentiment en posant sa mien sur la sienne.

-Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer Esméralda car j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus 20ans.

-A une condition.

-Oh si c'est pouvoir profiter de mon beau corps de malade, je ne…

-…Appelle-moi Ana Lucia.

-C'est trop long !

-C'est mon prénom ! S'offusqua t-elle.

-Je sais et je le trouve trop long.

-Et toi Sawyer ce n'est pas le tien ?

-Non, c'est mon nom…enfin celui que je me donne…

-Et quel est le vrai ?

-Tu poses trop de questions ma belle.

-Je suis désolée…

Ana Lucia baissa la tête d'un air embarrassé et Sawyer soupira avant de dire dans un murmure :

-James.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il ajouta en prenant sa main dans la sienne :

-Je m'appelle James Ford et Sawyer c'est un nom d'empreint.

-James, c'est un beau prénom, je vais t'appeler ainsi.

-Luciana, ça t'irait bien et c'est moins composé à mon goût.

-Ca me va, enchanté James Ford. Dit-elle avec le sourire en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Michael s'enfonça d'avantage dans la jungle, il s'était réveillé peu après l'aube et s'était mis à arpenter les hautes herbes. Peut-être que son fils avait pu échapper à ses ravisseurs, peut-être se cacher t-il…Peut-être il ne le reverrait jamais…

A cette pensée, l'architecte se mit à pleurer en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il était sur le point de retourner au camp quand un bruit étrange l'attira dans une grotte… Il s'avança rapidement en direction du bruit, espoir qu'il s'agisse de son fils…

Kate était entrain de s'attacher une corde autour de la taille tandis que Locke et Jack vérifiaient si la corde était solidement accrochée à l'arbre. Charlie s'approcha de la brune et lui tendit une lampe torche.

-Tu sais, si tu préfères ne pas le faire, je veux bien, je suis leste.

-Insinues-tu que j'aie pris du poids Charlie ?

-Non, mais ce soir ça peut faire peur au fille.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle fille. Assura t-elle en bloquant la lampe torche dans son jean.

Jack s'avança vers elle et demanda d'un ton un peu inquiet :

-Tu veux toujours le descendre ?

-Je viens justement de le dire à Charlie oui, j'ai des kilos à perdre selon lui…

-Hé, j'ai pas dit cela !

Kate lui sourit puis s'approcha de la trappe et commença à descendre, Jack se mit à tenir la corde tandis que Charlie se penchait pour voir quelque chose.

-C'est vraiment noir là dedans !

-Merci pour cette remarque Charlie. Kate tu vois quelque chose ?

La jeune femme récupéra sa lampe torche et l'alluma puis commença à regarder autour d'elle, juste des parois, rien de plus.

-Il faut me descendre plus !

Jack se tourna vers Locke et lui fit signe de délester un peu plus la corde. Le colonel s'exécuta puis le docteur reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait en dessous d'eux.

-Tu vois quelque chose maintenant ?

-Je distingue quelque chose mais il me faudrait descendre plus !

Sans que Jack dise quoi que ce soit, Locke s'activa et Kate s'enfonça un peu plus dans les abîmes…

-Et là ?

-Il y a quelque chose dans le mur, je vais me rapprocher.

Charlie et Jack se regardèrent et se sourire, ils avaient peut-être enfin trouver la clé du mystère.

Kate dirigea sa source de lumière vers l'étrange émaille dans le mur, celle-ci s'illumina soudainement ce qui surprit la brunette. Elle se reprit et posa une main avec hésitation…

Sa main se colla subitement à la pierre et un jet de lumière la transperça.

-Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk !

Jack et Charlie se relevèrent et se mirent à tirer de toute leur force. Locke vint leur porter main forte.

-Kate, réponds-moi !

Seuls les cris de la jeune femme était perceptibles…

Ils tirèrent de toutes leurs forces, mais étrangement la corde devenait de plus en plus lourde…

-Tiens bon, on va te sortir de là ! Bon dieu mais pourquoi c'est si lourd !

Brusquement, l'arbre qui retenait la corde se brisa et la corde glissa sur le sol.

-Oh merde !

Locke se précipita vers celle-ci pour la retenir de tomber, ils s'affalèrent sur le rebord de la trappe, les mains ensanglantées mais toujours à tenir la corde.

-Je vais lâcher, c'est trop dur Jack !

-Dis pas ça Charlie, on doit tenir !

Malheureusement, la corde s'échappa de leur doigt et la seule chose qu'ils entendirent, furent les cris de Kate qui tombait.

-KATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Oups oups y a-t-il qq1 pour sauver ma peau ah pers sniff je suis pas aimée :'(

Bon ben torturer moi autant que vous voulez mais je ne dirais riennnnnnnnnnnnnnn mouhahaha


	3. une si mystérieuse trappe…

Kikooooooooo tlm je vous ai manquée ? alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne ma suite :)

J'espère que vous aimerez

Jylly Brandebouc : j'adore Kate je ne la tuerais pas mais disons que tu vas voir un peu ce que je réserve à notre miss par la suite

Fany : ben tu vas le savoir maintenant

Audinette : ma Audy adoréeeeeeeeeeee pourquoi tu voudrais ma mort surtout que now tu sais pk alors fait pas ta difficile kisssssss t'adoreeeeee

Kikai Tenshi : le sadisme c'est mon dada pas contre pour la publication, ben c'est quand j'ai finit d'écrire lol pas avant

Ann :ma sauveuseeeeeeeeeeeeee mdr mici tu as raison mais pas tlm pense comme toi mdr

_**Chapitre 3 : une si mystérieuse trappe…**_

Jack n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer…Kate était tombé dans la trappe, par leur faute ! Il n'aurait jamais dû lui permettre de venir !Jamais !

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Le docteur tourna la tête vers Charlie, une détermination sans faille se lisait dans son regard.

-On descend !

-La dedans !

-Oui !

-Euh Jack, tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Kate…

-Charlie, je ne suis pas fou, oui j'ai vu et oui je descends avec ou sans vous !

-Il est plus prudent de…

-…Il n'est prudent de rien, je descends, c'est ma faute si Kate est tombé !

Sans une parole de plus, Jack commença sa descente….Locke et Charlie se regardèrent puis d'un comme un accord, Charlie se mit une corde autour de la taille et Locke la tint.

-Si ça ne va pas, tu le dis, je n'ai pas envie qu'on perde tout le monde dans cette trappe…

Charlie acquiesça puis commença sa descente.

Michael venait d'examiner la grotte quand il découvrit une faille dans le mur. Avec hésitation, il s'y avança et reçut un jeu de lumière argenté. Il poussa un cri mais qui disparut vite car il tomba au sol…

La faille s'ouvrit en grand et une personne posa une main avec tendresse sur la joue de Michael.

-Pardon, je l'ai fait pour toi…Pour te protéger d'eux…

La personne s'éloigna et repassa dans le trou formé dans la roche qui se ferma instantanément. Michael ouvrit subitement les yeux, une lumière argentée y brillait…

Jin se remit à errer sur la plage, il se demandait bien ce qui se passait, Sawyer ne semblait pas le reconnaître… le choc sûrement…il l'espérait car même si ce type n'était pas d'une bonté extrême, il était le seul avec Michael à pouvoir expliquer la situation aux autres…Michael était parti d'ailleurs. Sûrement à la recherche de son fils. Jin ferma les yeux et revit la scène, sa joie d'avoir été repéré et sa frayeur quand ses hommes ont tirés sur Sawyer et on prit Walt.

« -Comment faire ? Sommes-nous à jamais coincé sur cette île… »

Sawyer sortit de la tente, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il se sentait perdu, il ne connaissait personne et apparemment venait d'oublier 40jours de son existence…

-J'aurais préféré oublier qui je suis…

Il s'approcha d'un petit groupe et regarda ce qu'il faisait. Il construisait un piège mais pourquoi faire ? Pour tuer des animaux…

Ana Lucia s'approcha de lui, la jeune femme avait les cheveux attachés et portait une arme à sa ceinture. Sawyer fixa longuement l'arme.

-James, tu ne devrais pas te promener comme ça.

-J'avais besoin de bouger, j'ai beaucoup de questions que je me pose tu sais…

-Je comprends, mais je suis sure que ta mémoire te reviendra.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Un piége pour les…enfin les autres personnes qui vous ont attaqués, on a déjà perdu quelqu'un y a quelques mois…une petite fille dans la jungle…son père a été retrouvé tué mais la petite…dieu seul sait où elle est…

Sawyer ne répondit pas. Lui aussi se demandait bien où il était tombé…

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Non ça ira va te reposer, tu n'es pas encore totalement rétablie.

-C'est mon infirmière qui me le conseille ? La taquina t-il.

-Ton infirmière va te botter les fesses si tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Le blond lui fit un sourire avant de s'éloigner vers la tente. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était de se souvenir…

Jack continuait sa descente quand il toucha enfin le sol. Charlie qui se trouvait juste au-dessous arriva peu après.

-On dirait qu'il y a un tunnel par là. Désigna le rockeur.

Jack pointa sa lampe torche dans la direction et acquiesça en avançant prudemment.

-C'est pas normal qu'on est pas vu Kate.

-Peut-être a-t-elle décidée d'explorer.

-Ou peut-être que quelqu'un l'a em…

Charlie ne put terminer sa phrase car un bruit étrange retentit derrière eux. Jack fit volte face, arme en main et il braqua sa lampe torche en direction du bruit.

-Qui est là ?

Michael sortit de la grotte en se tenant la tête. Qu'était-il venu faire ici…Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Walt et bizarrement, toute peur l'avait quitté alors que quelques instants auparavant il était déterminé à le retrouver….

-C'est un grand garçon, il reviendra tout seul ! S'entendit-il dire.

Michael partit en direction de la plage, il devait aider ses amis à retourner auprès de tout le monde…

Jack avait toujours son arme pointée vers l'inconnu quand celui-ci s'exclama :

-Ca ne te va pas vraiment les armes Jack.

Quand il reconnu la voix, Jack lâcha son arme et se précipita vers Kate qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs Kate.

Kate lui rendit son étreinte mais se détacha légèrement et affirma amusée :

-J'ai glissée et j'ai paniquée, il ne fallait pas t'en faire pour ça.

Elle s'éloigna et ramassa l'arme.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Non Charlie, à part ce long tunnel non, pas vraiment…

Kate tourna la tête vers le long tunnel et ses yeux prirent une couleur argentée. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers Jack et Charlie.

-Nous devrions remonter, il fait trop noir, et nous ne sommes pas assez équipé pour explorer.

-Mais on pourrait aller…

-…Jack, on a assez connu d'émotion forte pour le moment, rentrons au camp.

-Je trouve qu'elle a raison, on reviendra enfin, on reviendra plus tard…

Jack hésita puis concéda et ils reprirent le chemin inverse. Kate tourna la tête dans le coin obscur et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux prirent une teinte argentée…

Michael revint au campement et Ana Lucia se précipita vers lui :

-Comment allez vous Michael ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés de votre absence.

-J'ai voulu repérer les environs…

-Et sommes-nous loin des autres ?

-Assez je pense, il nous faudra sûrement plusieurs jours. Comment va Sawyer ?

-Il s'est réveillé mais il…il a perdu la mémoire.

Michael fut surpris de cela. Ana Lucia soupira et lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-C'est peut-être mieux pour lui pour le moment.

-Hein !

-Je donnerais cher pour oublier que mon fils a disparu vous savez…

-Michael comment pouvez-vous dire cela, il vaut mieux affronter son passé que de l'oublier !

Michael baissa la tête honteux de ses paroles.

-Je suis désolé. Vous pensez que je peux aller le voir ?

-Oui, il doit en avoir marre d'être dans la tente, un peu de compagnie lui fera du bien.

Michael acquiesça puis se rendit vers la tente d'Ana Lucia. Sawyer avait trouvé un livre et le lisait tout en mangeant un fruit. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait sur cette île, et qu'était vraiment ses affinités avec les deux autres hommes…

-Hé salut Sawyer !

L'homme sursauta puis leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un homme noir, une des personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui selon les dire de Luciana.

-Euh salut euh ?

-Michael.

-Ok..

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

-Juste que je prenais l'avion, pourquoi ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Se pourrait-il qu'il est parlé de sa vie d'avant à d'autres passagers…

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi on était sur le radeau ?

-Je suppose qu'on voulait quitter l'île.

-Oui c'est cela, mais on a échoué sur une autre partie de l'île…il faut qu'on retourne auprès des autres. Tu crois que tu pourras te rétablir vite ?

-Je ne suis pas doc tu sais et je…

-Quoi ?

-C'est marrant, le mot doc m'a fait une drôle d'impression…

-On a un docteur avec nous.

-Ah oui, alors c'est pour cela je suppose…

Jack était toujours perdu dans ses pensées depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la trappe. Pourquoi Kate avait-elle voulue à tout prix quitter la trappe et pourquoi se crie et la corde qui avait lâchée, il se tramait quelque chose…

-Kate, tu n'as vraiment rien vu dans la trappe ?

-Non pourquoi, je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit ! S'énerva t-elle soudainement.

Jack la fixa stupéfait, Kate se calma et s'excusa.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer…

Sans une parole de plus, elle les laissa et se mit à courir en direction de la plage.

-Kate !

-Laisse-la, Jack, à mon avis elle est un peu chamboulée d'être tombée dans un précipice…

Il tourna la tête vers Charlie et acquiesça pourtant, il était sur que quelque chose s'était produit dans la trappe…

Kate arrivait aux abords de la plage, elle sourit, c'était si bon de se sentir libre…libre de tout…Elle se saisit de quelque chose derrière son dos puis la regarda avec un sourire mauvais…son arme….Elle la caressa presque délicatement et murmura froidement :

-Tout a une raison, ici, et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvée la mienne.

Elle la regarda quelques instants puis entendit sa voix. Elle rangea l'arme et avança vers Sun.

-Sayid et les autres sont revenus ! Ils…ils ont trouvés des morceaux de l'épave…

-Et…ils ont trouvés Sawyer et les autres ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-Non, personne, Jin est peut-être, il est peut-être mort et Michael et le ptit Walt….

Sun s'effondra dans les bras de Kate et la fugitive se perdit dans ses pensées…

-Il ne peut pas être mort…c'est pas possible…

Allons voir Sayid, il pourra nous en dire plus Sun.

Sun acquiesça et elles partirent rejoindre l'Irakien. Jack sortit à son tour de la jungle et regarda tristement Kate s'éloignait…il sentait bien que plus le temps passé et plus Kate s'éloignait mais cela était encore plus flagrant depuis leur remontée de la trappe…

-Kate, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Locke était resté en retrait avec Charlie qui fixait sans cesse son sac à dos.

-Pourquoi fixes-tu tant ton sac Charlie ?

La rock star sursauta et reprit mal à l'aise :

-J'ai un peu faim et je viens de me rappeler que j'avais rien pris dans mon sac…

Locke lui sourit puis fouilla dans son propre sac et lui lança un fruit.

-Il faut bien manger pour pouvoir s'occuper d'une mère et d'un bébé.

Charlie rougit légèrement puis s'éloigna à son tour. Locke le regarda avec le sourire puis son sourire s'effaça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache mon petit Charlie…

-Donc si je comprends bien à part des morceaux d'épave, rien !

-Oui, nous avons cherchés longuement mais rien…nous pensons que….

-….Sayid ! Comment peux-tu penser cela, ils sont sûrement en vie ! S'énerva subitement Kate.

Sayid et Shannon la regardèrent étonnés mais ne dirent mots… Kate déclara furieuse :

-Ils sont probablement échoués sur une autre partie de l'île ! Si on reste ici c'est sur que nous ne pourrons rien savoir, autant partir à leur recherche et c'est seulement à ce moment là que nous pourrons dire oui ils sont morts !

-Ils ne le sont pas ! Rétorqua Sun scandalisée.

-Je sais Sun, j'en suis sure moi aussi. Lui assura t-elle gentiment.

-Et tu veux qu'on parte à travers l'île alors que « les autres » sont ici ! Sayid, tu ne vas pas l'écouter tout de même ! S'exclama Shannon.

Sayid se tut pendant plusieurs instants puis demanda :

-Quand partons-nous ?


	4. départs

Salut salutttttttttttttttt

Me revoilà alors je vous préviens je vais modifier quelques éléments de la s2. Ana Lucia a déjà eu affaire aux « autres » je vais essayer de me contenir à peu de détails mais je les trouve important.

TheWerewolf : désolée je ne t'ai pas vu c'est vrai pardonne-moi. Bon sinon pour répondre à ta question, je me servirais de quelques éléments mais la base restera de moi, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours ma suite. Kiss

Jylly Brandebouc : vi dans le prochain chap tu auras droit à plus de parole de sawsaw moi aussi je l'adore mais il faut faire parler les autres et puis j'aime tout le monde

Kikai Tenshi : lol eh ben il a un fan club le ptit cowboy pour kate et mike mystère mais c'est lié et pour sawyer tu verras

Chapo : lol pour sg 1 je le regarde pas alors non je savais pas et pour le couple…je suis une skate shipper mais ma fic sera plus sur le quadrangle (jack, kate, sawyer, ana) enfin tu verras par la suite ma fic sera pas une romance en premier lieu

**_Chapitre 4 : départs_**

Kate sourit, elle était contente d'avoir pu persuader Sayid.

-Mais tu ne vas pas la suivre ! Sayid c'est dangereux !

-Tout dans cette île est dangereux, arrête un peu de te plaindre !

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi sale fugitive ! S'écria Shannon.

-Sha !

-Mais, c'est vrai tout le monde le sait maintenant, peut-être bien qu'elle pourrait te tuer si tu pars avec que…

-…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face au docteur.

-Jack, ils veulent partir chercher les autres qui sont morts dans la jungle !

-ILS NE SONT PAS MORTS ! S'écrièrent Sun et Kate.

-Oui, enfin on en sait rien Shannon c'est vrai que…

-…Bon Sayid, nous partons quand ?

-Kate je crois que le mieux serait dem….

-…Non ! Tu ne vas pas l'écouter ELLE !

Sayid se tourna vers la blonde et dit calmement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Nous reviendrons bientôt.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre tout comme j'ai perdue Boone…

-Hey, je vais faire attention, ne t'inquiète pas Sha.

La jeune femme soupira puis acquiesça faiblement mais lança un regard noir à Kate. Sayid se tourna vers Kate et déclara sur de lui :

-Nous partirons demain matin à l'aube.

-Kate, tu n'y penses pas tu v….

Kate se tourna vers Jack et assura :

-Je pars les chercher Jack, on ne va pas les abandonner !

Jack se tut et pensa à la raison de l'obstination de Kate…Sawyer, il était prêt à parier cela…

Sawyer quitta la tente d'Ana et partit en direction du piège. Ils avaient bien travaillés depuis le matin, celui-ci était pratiquement achevé.

-Eh bien, je dois reconnaître que vous avez fait du bon boulot.

Ana se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que je t'ai dis ?

-Si mais…

-…Alors écoute-moi nom de dieu !

Sawyer ouvrit grand les yeux puis sourit amusé.

-J'adore les femmes qui ont du caractère Esméralda.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis lui lança un regard noir.

-Va te reposer tu tiens à peine debout !

-Oh j'ai connu pire.

-Je m'en fous quand je te dis de faire quelque chose tu le fais !

-Oh et depuis quand ?

Ana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Depuis que tu es chez moi James maintenant tu vas te reposer ou je te jette dans le piège et t'y laisse !

Sawyer rigola puis s'approcha de la jolie andalouse et chuchota à son oreille :

-Viens me border alors.

Le sang d'Ana ne fit qu'un tour, elle lui envoya une gifle puis s'exclama hors d'elle :

-Fais attention à tes paroles avec moi mon ptit blond, je ne suis pas une fille facile à vivre !

Sawyer la regarda interloqué et eut une drôle de sensation de déjà vu, il se tut et chercha dans sa mémoire. Ana se calma instantanément et demanda gentiment :

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Hein, euh non…non, c'est juste une impression de déjà vu…je pense que c'est parce que t'es pas la première à me remettre à ma place. Assura t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si par moment, elle ne le supportait pas, il lui était attachant à d'autre.

-Je suis sur que la mémoire te reviendra mais ce n'est pas en restant debout que tu vas t'éclaircir les idées ! Va te reposer !

Sawyer abdiqua.

-D'accord, d'accord pour cette fois.

-Pas cette fois James, TOUTES LES FOIS !

-Que tu dis oui et je…

Ana lui lança un regard noir alors il stoppa sa phrase.

-Tu as pas été sergent dans ta vie Luciana ?

-Peut-être…maintenant va te reposer ou mon invitation à visiter le piège sera officielle !

Sawyer sourit puis s'éloigna mais au lieu d'écouter Ana, il fit le tour de la tente et se dirigea vers la plage, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela.

Kate s'était éloignée la plage, loin de tout le monde, elle repensait à la mission qui allait commencer demain…

-Et s'il était mort…on ne sait même pas dit au revoir…

Kate soupira puis Sun la rejoint la mine déconfite.

-Jin, ne parle pas l'anglais, il va se sentir si seul, j'aurais du partir avec lui…

-On le retrouvera Sun, je te le promets.

-Kate, je veux venir avec vous…je sais que je ne suis pas une femme d'action mais c'est mon époux !

-Sun, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de partir dans la jungle…

-…Oh si je sais, je le sais très bien, Charlie a faillit mourir, Boone est mort, Claire s'est fait enlevée, Locke s'est fait attaqué ! Oh si je sais bien mais c'est mon mari Kate, il a besoin de moi !

-Oui mais tu ne…

-Pourquoi tu y vas toi ?

-Je te demande pardon !

-Toi, pourquoi tu viendrais plus qu'une autre ?

-Je sais me défendre, je sais utiliser une arme, je…

-…Sawyer !

-Quoi !

-Si tu viens c'est pour lui.

-Sun, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'y vais car je m'inquiète pour eux tous, pas spécialement pour Sawyer.

-Mais tu tiens à lui ?

-Comme je tiens à chacun d'entre vous, on vit ici depuis 46jours maintenant et on est plus des étrangers.

-Donc moi aussi je peux me soucier de mes amis, donc je peux aussi vous accompagner !

-Sun, éc…

-…NON j'en ai marre qu'on me dise quoi faire, je viens un point c'est tout !

Sans une parole de plus, Sun partit chercher Sayid laissant Kate.

Jin avait commencé à marcher dans la jungle, il cherchait de quoi les nourrir quand il entendit des bruits dans les bosquets, il s'avança s'écria en se mettant à courir à toute jambe :

-OTHERS ! OTHERSS

Jack était entrain de regarder Kate quand il décida de s'approcher. Kate repensait encore à la conversation avec Sun quand Jack s'assit à ses côtés.

-Sayid m'a dit qu'il comptait partir plus tôt que prévu, car demain le temps sera pluvieux…

Kate sursauta puis tourna la tête vers lui.

-Et quand compte t-il partir ?

-Dans 2h…Kate, je…tu sais, tu ne devrais pas partir seule comme ça, même si tu es avec Sayid, je pense que…

-…Quoi encore j'ai pas le droit d'aller secourir des amis !

-Si mais on ne sait pas dans quel état ils seront…donc le mieux c'est que je vienne avec vous.

-Les gens ont besoins de toi ici.

-Sun m'a dit que la bouteille était en sang…

Kate ne sut quoi répondre, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et acquiesça silencieusement. Jack posa un bras hésitant sur son épaule puis assura confiant :

-On les retrouvera tous…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

Ana qui était entrain de discuter avec Michael vit Jin arrivait en courant puis s'approcha d'eux et s'écria à leur hauteur en montrant la jungle :

-OTHERS ! OTHERS !

-Quoi !

-OTHERS ! Others! "Ils sont là, je les ai vu !"

-Je comprends pas le coréen mon cher…mais je comprends bien ce que tu as vu…

-Ils vont sûrement venir ici….

Ana regarda le piège puis assura d'un ton plein de défi :

-Qu'ils viennent, je serais comment les accueillir…

Sawyer qui venait de revenir de la plage s'avança vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Chewie à crier comme un putois ?

-Il a vu les autres.

-Ecoute le black, je ne comprends déjà pas ce que je fous sur une île alors l'histoire de vos autres, c'est exactement pareil !

-Nous devons nous organiser ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils approchent !

-Michael calmez vous, je vous ai dit qu'on s'en occupera….

-Je crois que Mike a besoin de décompresser…

Ana se tourna vers Sawyer et lui demanda :

-Tu te sens capable de te défendre James ?

-S'il faut oui, pourquoi ?

-Toi et moi on va partir dans la jungle, il faut qu'on en sache plus.

-Oh, et c'est moi que tu choisis, je suis flatté Luciana…

Elle le prit à part et chuchota :

-Je ne parle pas un mot de Coréen, et Michael est assez étrange par moment…tu as l'air d'aller mieux alors je préfère que tu viennes toi, Nick doit rester au camp mais c'est risqué de partir seul…

-Ok, je t'accompagne, toute façon j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, sergent Luciana est dure tu sais, tu la connais ?

Elle lui sourit puis partit dans sa tente et sortit quelques minutes après avec deux sac à dos. La jeune latino le lança à Sawyer. Il l'attrapa au vol puis ils partirent en direction de la jungle. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une arme avec le sourire.

-Essaie de tirer au lieu de te prendre une balle cette fois.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Luciana, je ne suis pas si stupide que cela.

-Y a intérêt, je ne tiens pas à traîner ta carcasse.

-Hé !

-Avance Cow-boy !

-A vos ordres sergent !

Le dit sergent lui envoya un coup de pied aux fesses et il avança après lui avoir lancer un regard noir.

Kate était entrain de faire son sac quand Sayid s'avança vers elle suivit de Jack et Sun.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui pratiquement, il me manque une dernière chose.

Elle s'éloigna, partit dans le camp de Sawyer et fouilla dans son bazar puis récupéra quelques petites bouteilles d'alcool et sourit tristement avant de les fourrer dans son sac. Elle revint peu après sur la plage, Jack la regarda longuement mais ne dit mot puis ils partirent en direction de la jungle.


	5. The Others are here

Salut je vous ai manqué

On a plus le droit de faire la réponse aux reviews donc d'ici quelques jours je vais faire un blog. Encore merci à vous tous kiss

Partie 5 : The Others is here….

-On va aller jusqu'où comme ça Luciana ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on repère leur homme et qu'on le tue.

-Tu le tues sans le laisser parler ?

-Les paroles ça ne sert pas avec eux…

-Pour dire ça on croirait que tu les connais !

Ana se tourna vers elle et le regarda longuement.

-Quoi c'est vrai !

-Avance et tais-toi.

-Hé Ana, qu'est-ce que…

Elle se tourna vers lui envoya une baffe puis chuchota agacée :

-Depuis le premier jour où on est ici, ils nous traquent, on a pas de camp fixe James, s'ils sont dans le coin on a deux solutions, les tuer ou s'enfuir, maintenant avance !

Sawyer la fixa quelques instants puis déclara :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour moi depuis le crash mais si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit, cette île est tout sauf paradisiaque, alors je te fais confiance sergent, je me tais.

Elle lui fit un sourire puis continua d'avancer.

Sayid était passé devant pour guider le groupe dans la jungle, il la connaissait plus que les autres.

-Il faut qu'on arrive de l'autre côté de l'île et je crois que la seule solution c'est de s'enfoncer dans la jungle.

-Et tu crois qu'on arrivera au-delà du Black Rock ?

-On va le contourner Kate.

-Le contourner ? Comment tu veux qu'on f…

-A une dizaine de kilomètres, il y a une descente assez abrupte mais une fois en bas je pense qu'un chemin pourrait aboutir sur un autre sentier.

-Tu le penses donc tu n'es pas sure !

-Personne ne peut être sur de quoi que ce soit Jack.

-Moi je crois en Sayid, tu nous dis où passer et je te suis partout.

-Kate, soit pas stupide, on pourrait se perdre si…

-….La ferme ! Si tu es venu pour me donner des ordres tu peux rentrer Jack, je pars un point c'est tout, je vais suivre le chemin que Sayid nous propose et si tu continues…Je te tue… Termina t-elle froidement.

Un silence pesant se fit ressentir, Jack la regarda longuement puis Kate sourit.

-Hé je plaisante !

-Si je te connaissais pas autant je dirais que non. Se moqua Jack.

Il passa devant pour discuter avec Sayid de la direction. Kate le fixa, une lueur argentée et elle chuchota d'un ton dur :

-Non, tu ne me connais pas Jack…

Elle porta une main dans son dos et caressa son arme.

-Tu ferais mieux de te méfier de tes paroles Jack Shephard….

Sun s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Kate sursauta et se saisit de la bouteille avec le sourire et but une gorgée.

-Je ne regrette pas de venir Kate, et je sais que je pourrais entreprendre cette route avec vous.

-Sayid essaye de trouver des sentiers moins abrupts pour toi.

-Il ne devrait pas, je sais que je pourrais vous suivre, c'est mon cœur qui me le permet, l'amour me donne la force et le courage pour y arriver.

-L'amour est une belle chose.

Sun sourit puis elles continuèrent leur marche.

Sawyer et Ana s'étaient posé prés de la rivière, Ana se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis déclara en voyant le ciel :

-Il va bientôt faire nuit, il faut établir un camp de fortune.

-Tu sais l'endroit où il est préférable de le faire ?

-Pas ici en tout cas, la rivière est un endroit paisible certes toutefois, cela peut être trop paisible…

-The Others ? (nb : je préf le terme anglais à force de l'entendre à tout va dans lost s2)

-Oui, encore, encore et toujours…tu as de la chance d'avoir oublié ton séjour ici James, je donnerais cher pour que ça soit mon cas…

Elle soupira puis baissa la tête et repensa aux enlèvements divers…Sawyer devant la détresse de la jeune femme, posa un bras compatissant sur son épaule et avoua avec le sourire :

-Tu sais, je préfèrerais avoir la tête pleine de souvenirs aussi désagréables soient-ils qu'avoir la tête comme une passoire qui ne se rappelle même pas de ce qu'elle a pu faire dans les 40 derniers jours.

Ana lui sourit puis ajouta ironiquement :

-Tu as peut-être rencontré l'amour.

-Là j'en doute Carmen.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai jamais aimé.

_**Sawyer se revit soudainement autour d'un feu de camp, il tenait une mini bouteille de Whisky dans ses mains.**_

_**« Si je te dis j'ai jamais embrassé un homme, là tu bois car t'en as embrassé un ! »**_

-James, James ?

-Hein !

-Encore un souvenir ?

-Oui, on dirait, c'est bizarre, j'arrive jamais à voir avec qui je suis…

-Tu fais sans doute un blocage, quand tu reverras tes amis, tu te souviendras. Assura t-elle d'un réconfortant.

-Ou alors je ferais un nouveau blocage.

-Ce que tu peux être pessimiste !

-Ouais je sais c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

Ana leva les yeux au ciel puis se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre.

-On va où comme ça Esméralda ?

-Un peu plus au Nord, on va s'installer là bas.

Ana commença à s'avancer et Sawyer lui saisit le bras puis la tourna vers lui.

-Hey Luciana, même si je me rappelle jamais ce qui m'est arrivé y a un truc de bien là-dedans.

-Quoi donc !

-Notre rencontre.

-Pour une fois cowboy, je dirais que je suis d'accord avec toi. Affirma t-elle avec le sourire.

Il le lui rendit puis ils partirent s'installer plus vers le Nord.

Charlie avait ressortit sa guitare et jouait de nouveaux airs mais son regard revenait sans cesse sur son sac, il se sentit frustrer… Il lâcha sa guitare et prit son sac puis sortit légèrement la sainte vierge… Il caressa la statue et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais vieux ?

Charlie rangea précipitamment la statue et se tourna vers Hurley.

-J'essaie de faire de nouvelles chansons pour mon groupe.

-Avec une sainte vierge dans les mains…

-C'est euh…garde-le pour toi, mais c'est ma muse.

-Oh ! J'aurais plutôt pensé à Claire. Le taquina Hurley.

-Hurley, il faut arrêter de voir des histoires partout autour de toi.

-Quoi, tu le fais autant avec Kate et Jack !

-C'est différent, eux deux ils sont fait pour être ensembles, enfin étaient…ça fait bizarre de savoir que c'était une fugitive…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben, je la trouvais sympa, gentille avec tout le monde mais dans le fond, on sait pas vraiment qui elle est…

Hurley se tut, lui aussi le pensait mais Jack n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et il faisait confiance à Jack, il ne semblait pas se tromper sur le regard des autres.

-On va s'installer ici pour la nuit.

Kate acquiesça et commença à défaire son sac.

-Je vais préparer le repas, je dois me rendre utile ici.

-Non laissez Sun, je vais m'en occuper.

-Sayid, je tiens à me rendre utile, je viens pour retrouver mon mari mais je n'ai ni votre force, ni votre intelligence, je suis juste là car mon cœur en a besoin, alors laissez-moi vous faire plaisir.

Sayid hésita puis concéda et Sun commença à préparer le repas.

-Je vais voir les environs pour voir si on peut y passer la nuit sans problème.

Jack et Kate acquiescèrent puis le docteur s'assit près de la fugitive et commença à établir le contact.

-On a fait une sacré marche aujourd'hui dis donc.

-Oui mais on est pas encore arrivé au bout Jack, on doit fureter l'île de fond en comble, on doit les retrouver viv…

-…Tu t'inquiètes tant que cela pour eux ?

-Oui. Pas toi ?

-Si mais nous n'avons peut-être pas la même conception du mot s'inquiéter Kate.

-Jack, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

-Sawyer.

-Quoi Sawyer !

-Tu t'inquiètes d'avantage pour lui, non ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis se releva et s'exclama furieuse :

-Vous m'agacez tous avec ça ! Je vais rejoindre Sayid !

-Kate atte…

Jack la regarda partir impuissant, elle le fuyait de plus en plus…

-Elle tient beaucoup à vous Jack.

-Oui je sais, mais elle tient beaucoup à lui aussi.

Sun n'ajouta rien de plus et continua de préparer le repas.

Kate était à la recherche de Sayid quand elle perçut un bruit derrière un buisson. Elle s'avança et son regard prit une teinte argentée, elle sourit d'un air mauvais puis assura :

-Ils vont bientôt payer pour leurs crimes….

Elle sortit son arme et la regarda avec tendresse.

-La bonté n'est pas la solution à tout…

Le buisson bougea brusquement et Kate sursauta puis ses yeux reprirent une couleur normale, elle regarda son arme et la rangea rapidement dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…

-Kate qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle fit volte face et découvrir Sayid.

-Je te cherchais, alors tout est bon pour la nuit ?

-Oui, on va pouvoir dormir sur nos deux oreilles. Retournons au camp.

-Euh vas-y toi, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Sayid s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si pourquoi !

-Je sais pas, mais Charlie m'a racontée que tu étais tombée dans la trappe et donc peut-être qu'un choc t'a saisit.

-Non, ça va, j'ai la tête dure, rien ne m'est arrivé de fâcheux.

-Tant mieux. Kate, tu sais pour ce qu'on a découvert sur toi, ça ne change pas ma première impression à ton égard, tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

-Merci Sayid.

L'Irakien lui rendit son sourire puis s'éloigna. Kate regarda l'horizon et déclara d'une voix peinée :

-Ma seconde chance, je l'ai déjà laissé filer…

Kate s'assit sur une pierre et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Sayid revint au camp et Jack s'avança vers lui surprit.

-Où est Kate ?

-Elle a voulu rester un peu seule.

Jack regarda dans la direction et sans un mot de plus, il partit par là-bas. Il trouva Kate assise entrain de regarder son avion…l'avion qui comptait tant à ses yeux…

-Kate ?

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda sans lâcher son avion.

-Tu ne viens pas manger…Sun…Sun a finit de préparer notre repas…

-Je n'ai pas très faim…

Jack hésita puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure…

-Quoi !

-Pour ce que j'ai dit sur Sawyer, tu as le droit de t'inquiéter pour lui, moi aussi je m'inquiète à leur sujet.

-Jack, je…y a une raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas bien et ça n'as pas vraiment de lien avec Sawyer…

Elle regarda son avion et repensa à son comportement étrange de tout à l'heure.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi depuis qu'on est descendu dans la trappe.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Kate, qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point ?

Kate tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et soupira.

-Jack, arrête avec cela…

-Mais je me fais du soucis pour toi, depuis qu'on se connaît tu devrais savoir que je me soucis de ton bien être Kate…

-Je sais, moi aussi Jack mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais je crois que le repas va refroidir ! Déclara en se levant.

-Kate !

Elle se retourna et s'exclama agacée :

-Non Jack !

-Ok…

-Désolée…

Elle partit sans un mot et Jack soupira avant de se lever.

Ana installa leur camp et commença à essayer de faire du feu et s'exclama énervée :

-Pourquoi j'ai pas été chez les scouts !

-Parce que tu savais que tu rencontrerais un fumeur !

Sawyer lui lança son zippo qu'elle attrapa au vol. Ana alluma le feu puis se rassit et sortit deux mangues et en lança une à Sawyer. Elle sortit deux canifs et lui en tendit un.

-C'est marrant, j'ai toujours pensé que les fumeurs me pourriraient la vie et ce soir, je pense le contraire.

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-Comme tu le veux !

-J'ai pas fait scouts tu sais.

-Non, tu as fait brigand, je suis prête à le parier…

-Je dirais plutôt gigolo.

-Oh, encore mieux !

-Et toi sergent ?

-Moi je suis flic.

-Je l'aurais parié !

Ana lui sourit puis commença à manger son fruit puis but une gorgée d'eau et demanda curieuse :

-Quel genre de gigolo tu es James ?

Sawyer fut surpris par sa question et répondit sans la regarder et en fixant le feu crépitait :

-Le genre gigolo qui couche avec des femmes pour prendre le magot de son mari.

-Le genre de salaud que j'aime bien mater.

-Hum…tu me flattes ma belle.

-Tu sais, on ne serait pas sur cette île, je t'aurais déjà coffré cow-boy.

-Il te faudrait déjà me trouver et comme je t'ai dit, mon vrai nom, n'est pas connu, donc ça serait Sawyer que tu chercherais.

-Oui mais maintenant, je sais qui tu es beau blond ! Assura t-elle en pointant la pointe de son canif sous son menton.

-Oh que je suis bête, bon alors à notre retour sur la terre ferme, trouve-moi une cellule avec tv ou des livres, je vais me faire chier sinon entre 4 murs !

Ana lui sourit puis tendit sa main et assura amusée :

-Si on retourne sur la terre ferme, je te ferais découvrir mon univers James et non celui de la prison, ça te va ? Chez moi aussi y a tout ça, tv, livre et alcool à souhait aussi.

-Tu sais Esméralda, j'ai été viré de l'Australie, plus de permis de séjour là bas.

-C'est pas un problème majeur ça, vu qu'on prenait tous deux un vol pour L.A., on peut se donner rendez-vous là bas beau blond.

-Je rêve ou tu me dragues !

Ana sourit puis se releva et s'avança vers lui puis se pencha et lui souleva la tête puis assura en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je suis une femme, toi un homme, on s'entend bien malgré notre sale caractère mais je n'ai jamais forcé personne James alors si tu ne veux pas de mes avances, t'inquiète je m'en remettrais !

Sawyer allait dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent des murmures. Ana regarda effrayer autour d'elle puis s'exclama angoissée :

-On part maintenant !

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que…

-…Si tu veux un jour que cette conversation se termine cow-boy, lèves-toi Maintenant !

Sawyer la regarda surpris puis après quelques instants, il se leva et prit son sac. Ana le tira par le bras avant de jeter la gourde d'eau sur le feu.

-Ben c'est malin ça on va avancer comment !

Ana lui plaqua une main sur la bouche puis chuchota durement :

-Si tu ne tais pas maintenant, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, maintenant tu m'écoutes.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis concéda. Ana l'éloigna et ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson.

Soudainement, les murmures s'amplifièrent puis un coup de feu retentit et un rire froid.

Sawyer jeta un coup d'œil à Ana qui baissa les yeux….

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Eux…

Kate regarda l'arme qu'elle tenait dans les mains puis sourit et déclara froidement en fixant l'horizon de ses yeux argentés :

-Bientôt nous pourrons enfin nous revoir…tout à une raison…

Kate regarda l'animal mort à ses pieds, elle se pencha, le ramassa et mordit dans sa chair. Du sang coula sur ses mâchoires et ses yeux brillèrent intensément.


	6. Séparation et mystères

_**Partie 6 : Séparation et mystères**_

-Kate ?

Elle perdit brusquement ses yeux brillants, lâcha l'animal mort et s'essuya les lèvres puis regarda ses mains….

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici…

-Kate, tu as entendu le coup de feu ?

Elle fit volte face puis regarda Jack les larmes aux yeux et se réfugia dans ses bras. Le docteur Shephard la regarda étonné mais l'étreignit tout de même et demanda doucement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Kate ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai peur Jack.

Elle le serra plus étroitement.

-Hey, Kate, ça va aller, on va les retrouver et on retournera sur la plage, je sais que cette jungle est effrayante à souhait mais ça ira.

-Oui mais je…

-Tu quoi ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda tristement :

-Je ne crois pas que cette île me fasse changer en bien Jack.

Elle se détacha de lui et lui tourna le dos puis déclara d'une voix faible :

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour survivre Jack, je peux faire les pires horreurs, je suis dangereuse pour toi…

-J'ai appris à te connaître.

Elle sourit tristement et déclara en se tournant vers lui :

-Tu as appris à connaître ce que j'ai voulu te montrer, c'est tout.

-Laisse-moi te connaître complètement Kate, tu ne m'effrayes pas, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi Jack mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais pas assez en moi, je suis désolée…

Elle commença à partir il la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras puis la tourna vers lui.

-Le jour où tu le seras, je serais là Kate, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Elle sourit tristement puis acquiesça avant de s'éloigner. Jack la regarda partir puis s'apprêtait à en faire de même quand il remarqua l'animal mort non loin de là, il regarda la bête, sa chair était déchiqueter par endroit. Il eut un haut le cœur puis s'éloigna brusquement.

Sawyer sortit de derrière le buisson et la regarda inquiet.

-Ils sont armés ?

-Ils n'ont pas besoin…

Ana se releva et s'éloigna. Sawyer se ré avança vers elle et demanda :

-Comment ça ils n'ont pas besoin ? »

-Ils n'ont pas besoin car c'est chez eux ici, ils n'ont pas besoin car ils ont la chance de connaître la jungle mieux que nous, ils n'ont pas besoin car ils savent se battre et tuer sans vergogne ! S'écria t-elle furieuse.

-Dans quel endroit je suis tombé…

-Bienvenue en enfer James !

Ana fixa un point vers le fond de la jungle et déclara :

-On va par là.

-On ne s'installe pas alors ?

-Non, on doit trouver un endroit pour se cacher et aussi installer des pièges.

-Des pièges et se cacher !

-Arrête de poser des questions et suis-moi !

-Et pourquoi je devrais me taire et écouter une femelle ?

Ana fit volte face puis lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure.

-De un je ne suis pas une femelle et de deux, ou tu te tais ou je te bâillonne, compris ?

-J'aime les femmes qui ont de la poigne.

-James pour l'amour de dieu TAIS TOI !

Elle soupira face à son sourire. Elle avait une sainte horreur qu'on se moque d'elle.

-Oh Luciana, arrête de faire la gueule, ok je me tais pour le moment.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit plus en aval. Ana repensa à ce jour où elle avait fait preuve d'autorité ce jour là où il pleuvait à torrent…

_**FB**_

_**Ana était dans la rue, elle courrait après un homme dans une ruelle. Un voleur de supermarché. Elle réussit à le rattraper et braqua son arme droit devant.**_

_**-Plus un mouvement, mets-toi à taire MAINTENANT !**_

_**Le type rigola et sortit un canif.**_

_**-Alors ma belle, tu devrais plutôt toi te mettre à genoux, ça me démange et puis ça doit être le pied de se faire une fliquette !**_

_**Il rigola puis s'avança vers elle avec son arme.**_

_**-NE BOUGE PAS PETIT CON !**_

_**-T'es mexicaine non ? Combien on paye les gens de ton espéce ? **_

_**L'homme se moqua ouvertement puis arriva en face d'elle.**_

_**-Alors Carmen, combien tu prends ?**_

_**Le sang d'Ana ne fit qu'un tour, elle se jeta sur lui pour le désarmer. Il roula sur le côté, Ana lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe, il se tordit de douleur, elle en profita pour se relever et ramassa son arme. Le voleur se releva à son tour et se jeta sur elle, le coup de feu partit en l'air mais pas le coup de poignard, il réussit à lui enfoncer son canif dans l'estomac… l'homme se releva et lui donna plusieurs coup de pied au visage et dans les cotes.**_

_**-Saleté de Latino, vous devriez tous crevés, tous !**_

_**Au bout d'un certain temps, Ana perdit connaissance…Le voleur partit en courant avec l'arme de la flic. Des voitures de police débouchèrent dans la rue.**_

_**Fin FB**_

Le jour se leva très vite sur l'île et comme à leur habitude, les survivants vaquèrent à diverses occupations. Claire s'occupa de Aaron, Locke partit à la chasse et Hurley discutaient avec Charlie, ils s'inquiétaient tous deux de ce qui avait pu arriver à Michael et cie ainsi qu'à Jack et cie.

-Tu crois que comme le dit Shannon, Michael et les autres se sont fait capturés par les autres ou bouffés par un requin ?

-S'ils mangeaient Sawyer, ils seraient malades…

Charlie s'esclaffa.

-Il est vrai que le manger ne doit pas être agréable.

-Manger quoi ?

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Shannon arrivait avec Vincent en laisse.

-Oh salut.

-Salut, vous parliez de quoi ?

-De manger Sawyer, on dit que ça ne doit pas être bon pour les requins.

Shannon sourit puis s'assit à côté d'eux.

-Oui je les plains d'avance.

Charlie et Hurley s'observèrent. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire à Shannon En plus d'avoir récemment perdu son frère, Sayid, son petit ami, n'était plus à ses côté…Nul ne savait où se trouver Sayid à cette heure là, la jungle était si vaste…

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont bien ?

-Qui donc ?

-Sayid, Jack…et les autres…

-Oh avec Jack avec eux tout ira bien. Assura Hurley.

-Oui mais Locke n'est pas partit avec eux…

Tous se turent, ils se demandaient bien pourquoi John Locke n'avaient pas fait partie de l'expédition…

Au même moment, Locke arriva à la trappe, il se pencha et regarda à l'intérieur. De jour on y voyait plus clair, il comptait bien en savoir plus. Kate avait fait une descente ainsi que Charlie et Jack mais lui, il n'avait pas pu et cette lumière l'intriguait, Kate l'avait reçue de plein fouet et on ne pouvait présager quels effets ce jet brillant avait eu sur la jeune femme. Locke croyait encore et toujours à la théorie que l'île voulait cela… Que c'était elle qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils découvrent cette trappe un jour…

John hésita quelques instants avant de commencer sa descente, il était venu seul et s'il devait arriver quelque chose…Il serait seul…

Sawyer ouvrit les yeux, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'idée qu'il vivait depuis bientôt 50jours sur une île…Le seul bon point était le doux visage qui se trouvait face à lui. Il connaissait Ana Lucia depuis peu, mais ce petit brin de bonne femme avait le don de lui faire perdre son sang froid ou de le draguer ouvertement, il était séduit et il se demandait bien si la belle l'avait été aussi…

Ana ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Bonjour.

Elle se redressa, passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'étira. Son regard se reporta sur la jungle, elle ne s'habituerait jamais complètement à cette nouvelle vie, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ana tourna la tête vers Sawyer et lui adressa un sourire.

-Bonjour.

-Bien dormit ?

-Comme d'habitude, je donnerais tout pour un vrai lit.

-Moi je donnerais tout pour t'avoir dans mon lit mon cœur.

-Tu es en forme dis donc dès le matin.

-Quand je me réveille et que j'ai un joli minois face à moi oui toujours.

-James…

-Quoi, j'ai plus le droit de dire ce que je pense ?

-Si mais pas le matin.

-Oh bien Madame, je suis à vos ordres.

Ana leva les yeux au ciel, se leva et lui tendit la main pour en faire de même. Sawyer s'en saisit, il eut un sourire puis lui attrapa le bras et la colla à lui. Leurs regards se percutèrent de pleins fouets, il chuchota sensuellement à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

-Bonjour Luciana.

Ana fut quelque peu désemparée mais reprit vite contenance. Il lui adressa un sourire et la lâcha.

-Bon alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant Luciana ?

-Si « the Others » ne sont pas loin…il faut les empêcher d'arriver au camp…dommage que Eko ne soit pas revenu…

-Eko !

-Oh un ami, il est partit en excursion avec quelques autres survivants…nous…euh…nous n'aimons pas ce coin…

-Qui l'aimerait Esméralda.

-James, je parle de la jungle, nous n'avons absolument rien contre la plage…

-Bon alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant Luciana ?

-Si les « others » ne sont pas loin…Il faut les empêcher d'arriver au camp…Dommage que Eko ne soit pas revenu…

-Eko ?

-Oh un ami, il est partit en excursion avec quelques autres survivants…nous…euh…nous n'aimons pas ce coin…

-Qui l'aimerait Esméralda ?

-James, je parle de la jungle, on a rien contre la plage…

-Alors pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas plus ?

Ana ne répondit pas, la jeune femme poussa un soupir, il était difficile de se rappeler cette période de sa vie sur l'île…Le calme avant la tempête était le terme le plus adéquat de la dure réalité.

-Allons-y, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Il préféra ne rien ajouter, le « dit » sergent était un personnage assez ambigu et les mystères qui l'entouraient aussi bien sur l'île que sur elle-même. Sawyer la suivit « docilement », mais il se jura de percer le secret d'Ana Lucia Cortez…

De l'autre côté de l'île, le groupe arriva devant une plaine assez vaste et comme pour simplifier d'avantage…2 routes leur faisaient face… Sayid se demandait comment faire, la perspective de séparer le groupe était ardue, voir même extrêmement dangereuse…

Jack se tourna vers ses comparses, il appréhendait de prendre cette décision car il se doutait déjà qu'une séparation pourrait entraîner une nouvelle disparition…

-Je crois qu'il faudrait se séparer.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard.

-Et…et comment allons-nous pouvoir nous rejoindre ?

-Donnons-nous comme point de repaire ce croisement, si dans 5jours nous n'avons aucune trace de Michael et cie, nous repartirons…

-Repartir ! Vous voulez rentrer sans eux ! Je ne laisserais pas mon mari ! S'écria Sun ulcérée.

-Non Sun, nous ne repartirons pas sur la plage, nous irons explorer ensemble le reste de l'île, tant que nous n'aurons pas de preuve de leur…leur mort…, on ne rentrera, n'est-ce pas Jack ?

Le docteur concéda, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il serait difficile de persuader Kate de repartir, du moins, tant qu'il n'aurait rien retrouvé…

-Très bien, alors allons-y.

Sayid commença à prendre un chemin et Kate le rattrapa.

-Je viens avec toi Sayid.

L'irakien accepta même s'il était stupéfait que Kate ne parte pas avec Jack. La criminelle tourna la tête vers ses deux amis.

-Faites attention à vous.

-Vous aussi.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle. Jack ne les quitta pas du regard, son visage avait perdu de sa vigueur. Sun le remarqua et posa un bras compatissant sur son épaule.

-Ils vont s'en sortir.

-Je sais…

-Ne perdons pas de temps Jack, partons.

Jack reprit contenance et ils prirent à leur tour le chemin de la jungle.

Locke venait de poser le pied au sol, une obscurité inquiétante régnait en ces lieux. Mister Clean s'avança prudemment une lampe torche braquait devant lui. Il avait fait quelques pas quand un vent glacial le flagella de pleins fouets, l'homme sage en perdit sa source de lumière. Locke la retrouva finalement, il se releva mais fut soudainement paralysé de la tête au pied…Un vent glacial le saisit et une voix fantomatique s'éleva dans le lieu.

-Ceci est notre île…Tout a une raison et la raison de votre venu ici n'est pas prévu !

Le vent s'abattit sur Locke le renversant littéralement, les murmures se répercutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'estompent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. John se redressa, un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres, l'île lui avait encore montrée un signe. On lui avait accordé une nouvelle chance de racheter son erreur, il allait la saisir. John fit demi-tour et commença à remonter. Ce lieu était « sacré », il se devait de le respecter.

Ana était toujours entrain de creuser un trou. Sawyer la fixait avec admiration ce petit bout de femme qui avait une grande force de caractère, un grand courage, il se demandait s'il serait capable de tels actes dans de telles circonstances.

-Tu crois qu'il te faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour ce piége ?

-Avec Eko, en 2 jours, nous arrivons à le finir.

-On retrouve ton côté flic là dedans, même militaire, t'as pas fait l'armée par hasard ?

-Non, juste être flic…

Ana continua sa tâche, elle avait perdue son sourire.

-Et pourquoi t'as arrêté en fait, besoin de changement ? ou alors t'as tellement fait la loi dans ton quartier que tout le monde était terrorisé.

-Non, j'ai fais une erreur…

Le visage d'Ana s'assombrit, repenser à cet événement était aussi pénible voir même pire que de vivre sur une île pleine de mystère.

_**FB**_

**_Ana ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, une femme d'origine latino entra, elle était plus âgée que Ana mais on pouvait certifier qu'elles étaient de la même famille. La femme prit place sur une chaise à côté du lit et glissa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme._**

_**-Bonjour ma chérie.**_

_**-Mama, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?**_

_**Sa mère cessa subitement son geste et baissa la tête.**_

_**-Mama ?**_

_**-Nous t'avons trouvés dans cette ruelle, tu étais pratiquement morte tu baignais dans ton sang…une opération a eu lieu Ana, sans cela tout aurait été fatal.**_

_**-Quelle opération !**_

_**-Tu avais perdue beaucoup de sang et l'opération a nécessité de t'enlever quelque chose Ana.**_

_**-Quoi donc, je ne vais plus marcher c'est ça ? Mama je sens mes jambes et je…**_

_**-…Tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant.**_

_**Ana reçu comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur.**_

_**-Que…Quoi ?**_

_**-Tu étais gravement blessée et je ne voulais pas te perdre, j'ai acceptée cette opération, ma chérie, je sais que c'est dure mais de toute façon tu vis et…**_

_**-…STOP !**_

_**-Danny comprendra.**_

_**-Sors.**_

_**-Ana je sais que…**_

_**-…SORS D'ICI MAINTENANT !**_

_**Sa mère la fixa quelques instants, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et la laissa. Une fois la porte refermée, Ana s'effondra sur son lit.**_

_**Fin FB**_

-Hé, ça va Carmen ?

Elle sursauta et reporta son regard sur lui.

-Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout. Murmura t-elle faiblement.

-Normal, ça fait au moins 3h que tu creuses comme une folle !

-Tu n'as qu'à m'aider James.

-Je suis encore en mode convalescence Luciana.

Ana leva les yeux au ciel, croisa son regard et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Marrant

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir du trou. Sawyer s'approcha et chuchota à son oreille :

-Qu'est-ce qui est marrant ?

-Toi cowboy.

Elle s'écarta pour prendre une gourde dans son sac. Il la fixa intensément, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Marrant.

-Oh et quoi donc ?

-Toi Sergent.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, elle lui lança la gourde puis sauta dans le trou mais tourna la tête vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou je remonte pour te donner un coup de pied au cul ?

-Ouh, c'est tentant chérie, je ne te savais pas ce côté S.M.

-Si tu continues, le trou je le transforme en tombe James.

Sawyer soupira mais finalement la rejoignit.

-Ok, t'as gagné mais j'ai quoi en échange ma belle ?

-Recommencerais-tu tes plans dragues ? Demanda t-elle avec le sourire.

-Hier tu disais pas non que je sache.

-Oh mais je ne dis pas non James seulement…

-Seulement ?

-Seulement, on a un trou à creuser, au boulot cowboy !

Pour enchaîner paroles à l'acte, elle lui mit la pelle dans les mains puis s'activa à son travail. Sawyer entreprit de faire de même mais son regard revenait inexorablement sur sa compagne, cette femme lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Kate et Sayid s'arrêtèrent contre un arbre, ils burent une gorgée d'eau, la marche était harassante difficile mais le désir de retrouver leurs amis, augmenté leur force.

-On est loin de la plage à ton avis ?

-Je dirais que nous sommes aussi loin que si nous étions allés au Black Rock si ce n'est même plus.

-C'est bizarre, nous n'avons pas revu Danielle depuis ce moment, tu crois que « the Others » sont vraiment repartis ?

Kate se posait effectivement la question. Après l'espion Ethan, il était ardu de se faire confiance. Hurley semblait certifier qu'il y avait un lien avec ses chiffres qu'ils avaient découverts sur la trappe. Il était fort probable qu'il ait raison mais le rationalisme de Jack avait fait pencher la balance. Selon lui, il s'agissait juste d'une coïncidence, Kate avait bien vu l'entente et le mécontente de Hurley, tout ceci était d'ailleurs bien étrange, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait contredit Jack.

-Euh, je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est nous qui allons à leur rencontre.

-Je le pense aussi, mais nous devons rester soudés, Danielle disait qu'une maladie a tuée son équipage mais je doute qu'elle existe.

Kate acquiesça, elle se tourna vers l'horizon, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur argentée…

-Je crois que sur ce point Sayid, mon esprit rationnel ne semble pas d'accord avec le tien.

-Pourquoi Kate !

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur lui et assura calmement :

-Parce que cette maladie peut bien être la folie.

L'Irakien fronça les sourcils, la réponse de la criminelle lui fit froid dans le dos. Cette même folie qui semblait animé l'esprit tordu de Danielle Rousseau.

-Bon continuons d'avancer, le soleil ne se couchera pas avant au moins 5h alors autant avancer le plus possible non ?

Sayid reprit ses esprits et concéda.

Ils se remirent donc en marche, ils arrivèrent peu après devant un mont, ils commencèrent à escalader mais glissèrent, la pente était rude. Sayid proposa à Kate de passer devant, elle accepta. L'homme chercha un point d'encrage. Cela rappeler des cours d'escalade seulement à cette époque, ils avaient une sécurité, ici s'était la jungle et il n'y avait pas de sécurité, s'ils tombaient, ils pouvaient se tuer. Ils réussirent à se hisser au sommet, Sayid tendit sa main à Kate. Ils regardèrent l'étendu face à eux. Ils avaient débouchés sur une plage identique à la leur mais inaccessible sans avoir pu gravir cette « montagne ».

De loin ils aperçurent l'entrée d'une forêt. Leur regard se croisa, ils pensaient à la même chose.

-Je ne pense pas que Jack possède la même vue que nous.

-Cette île est vraiment vaste.

Kate soupira et commença à descendre la dune de sable.

Jack aida Sun à descendre, le ravin était profond mais c'était le seul chemin qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

-Tu crois que Kate et Sayid ont le même parcours ?

-Je n'espère pas pour eux.

Après de longues minutes, ils touchèrent enfin le sol, une forêt abondante se dressait devant leurs yeux. Le bruit d'une cascade attira leur attention. Jack et Sun avancèrent quelque peu incommodés par ce nouveau lieu.

-Je demande vraiment jusqu'où s'étend cette île.

Jack ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait suffisant long sur sa pensée.

Locke arriva sur la plage, Charlie et Hurley le croisèrent.

-Yo dude, comment ça va ?

-Parti en exploration ?

Mister Clean sourit et répondit avec une étrange sérénité :

-Oui et je sais dorénavant que le périmètre est sur, l'île ne nous veut pas de mal, je l'ai d'ailleurs toujours dit.

Les deux comparses échangèrent un regard plein de stupéfaction. John Locke n'aurait de cesse de changer leur vision sur cette île aux allures paradisiaques. L'homme sage les salua et partit. Les deux amis ne réussirent à dire mot, ils retrouvèrent l'usage de la parole quand le « dit » homme disparu.

-Dude, ce type c'est vraiment un jedi !

-Ben nous alors on est plutôt des Ewoks.

-Malheureusement oui.

Jin était de nouveau sur la plage, seul comme à son habitude depuis ces derniers jours. Sun lui manquait mais il savait qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Mike arriva derrière lui.

-Tu te sens seul mec ?

Le coréen tourna la tête, à force de fréquenter des américains, ils commençaient à comprendre un peu leur langage sauf quand Hurley, Charlie ou même Sawyer parlaient dans un dialecte pour le moins inconnu. Il hocha la tête et Mike s'assit à ses côtés.

-Bientôt nous retrouverons les autres.

-Ohers ?

-Non, je voulais dire nos amis, amis.

Mike porta une main à son cœur puis posa une main sur son épaule, Jin acquiesça. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'océan.

-« Je l'espère »

-Son of the bitch !

-James !

-Ca fait du bien de le sortir de temps en temps chérie.

-Et pourquoi tu le sors ?

-Parce que ce trou me soule, j'ai l'impression de faire ma tombe et c'est ptet le cas vu ces soit disant « Others » qui croupissent dans Cavern Island.

Ana posa sa pelle, se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras.

-J'ai survécue 50 jours face à « EUX », j'en ai tuée 2 et s'il faut en tuer d'autres, je le ferais.

Il la fixa estomaqué, une telle révélation sur la jeune femme était extrêmement déroutante. Il y eut un silence des plus lourds puis Sawyer l'interrogea d'un ton où se percevait une certitude :

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu tues ?

La latino perdit de sa superbe. Il avait touché un point sensible.

_**FB**_

_**Ana rentrait chez elle, elle avait finit son service plus tôt ce soir là. Elle avait envie de passer une soirée romantique avec Danny. Ana ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, la pièce était silencieuse. Ana entra, posa son sac sur le buffet et décida d'aller dans la chambre à coucher pour se changer, la journée avait été éreintante. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle découvrit avec stupeur Danny dans les bras d'une autre femme…Elle poussa un cri qui attira l'attention des deux amants.**_

_**-Ana, je euh tu es déjà là ?**_

_**Ana ne répondit pas et braqua son arme sur eux.**_

_**-Salop, depuis quand, depuis quand tu me trompes, tu comptais le faire encore après notre mariage ?**_

_**-Ana, ma chérie, pose cette arme, Jenny était déprimée et je, et tout est aller si vite.**_

_**-STOP ! TAIS TOI !**_

_**Danny voulut se relever, Ana tira, elle tira 4 balles dans son corps. La folle hurla puis Ana la visa et tira à son tour sur elle, 4 balles aussi. Elle venait de tuer son fiancé et sa meilleure amie, sa meilleure amie qui était enceinte depuis quelques semaines, un doute ne l'avait pas quittée ce bébé était le leur…Danny était le père du futur enfant, elle venait de le comprendre. Ana regarda les corps puis quitta l'appartement rapidement.**_

_**Fin du FB**_

-Non.

-Normal quand on est flic, les risques du métier.

-Je ne dirais pas cela…

-Comment ça ?

-Oublie James…

-Pourquoi ?

-OUBLIE ET FERME-LA !

Le texan se tut puis avoua d'un air détaché :

-Tu sais Luciana, quelque fois tuer n'est pas le plus pire des crimes.

-Ferme la Sawyer !

-Hé calmes-toi, je disais juste que je peux te comprendre, tuer n'est pas toujours signe de monstruosité.

-Je ne suis pas sur que tu le puisse.

Ana remonta et s'éloigna un peu, son regard s'assombrit. Sawyer la fixa longuement avant de détourner le regard. Creuser ce trou lui rappela ce fameux soir où à son tour, il était devenu un meurtrier.

Il eut un soupir puis la rejoint en haut.

-Si on allait se manger quelque chose ?

Ana se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.

Sayid et Kate arpentaient la jungle depuis plusieurs heures, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Sayid proposa de s'installer ici pour la nuit.

-Je commence le premier tour de garde si tu veux.

-Kate, tu peux te rep…

-…Je n'arriverais pas à dormir Sayid, je suis trop inquiète.

-Je suis sure qu'ils vont bien.

-La bouteille était pleine de sang !

L'irakien ne sut quoi rétorquer, il préféra manger silencieusement, Kate en fit de même puis après un moment, ils firent un feu car plus rien n'était visible dans la jungle. Sayid se coucha, Kate regarda le feu, elle se rappela une autre soirée et un autre feu…La jeune femme ouvrit son sac et sortit une petite bouteille de tequila, elle sourit.

-Je n'ai jamais pu te dire au revoir.

Kate but une gorgée.

-Je n'ai jamais pu te dire ce que je ressentais.

Elle reprit la bouteille.

-Je n'ai jam…

Kate ne finit pas sa phrase car un bruit attira son attention, elle se releva, jeta un coup d'œil à Sayid, il dormait paisiblement. La jeune femme hésita puis finalement s'avança. Kate arriva dans un coin sombre, elle chercha de tous les côtés un signe de cet étrange bruit. Un vent glacial la traversa, elle frémit, mais continua sa marche. Des murmures s'élevèrent tout autour d'elle. Kate regarda la bouteille dans sa main, un sourire infime apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir tué.

Elle but une gorgée puis jeta violement la bouteille au sol. La criminelle releva la tête, un regard argenté brillait dans ses yeux, ses yeux si pétillants auparavant avaient de nouveaux perdus de leur éclat. Kate s'enfonça dans la jungle.

Jack avait établi un feu de camp, il veillait à ce qu'il ne s'éteigne pas, le docteur n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kate, depuis la découverte de la bouteille, depuis la trappe, Kate avait changée, il se demandait bien ce que la jolie brune lui cachait car elle cachait quelque chose mais quoi. En règle générale il ne se serait pas inquiété de la voir partir avec Sayid mais en ce moment il l'était, il se questionnait sur les raisons de ce changement et il ne trouvait guère de réponse.

-Peut-être que je suis entrain de la perdre…

Le doc soupira. Soudain, le feu s'éteignit d'un coup et Sun poussa un cri. Jack se releva l'arme au poing.

-Sun ?

Il la chercha du regard mais il ne voyait rien. Tout à coup, il sentit une présence derrière lui, il fit volte face.

-Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici !

Jack n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure. L'obscurité le gagna.


	7. Rencontre

_**Partie 7 : Rencontre**_

Lorsque Jack reprit connaissance, il faisait nuit noire. Du moins, il le croyait mais il se rendit vite qu'il avait un bandeau sur les yeux et que le soleil lui réchauffait le corps par ses rayons. Jack essaya de retirer son bandeau en vain, ses mains étaient liées.

-Sun ça va ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais sentit soudainement un objet froid lui remontait le menton.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le docteur ne répondit rien, ils avaient été capturés par « The Others ». Il sortit de ses pensées car le gourdin lui remonter vigoureusement le menton.

-Répondez-moi.

-Où est Sun ?

-Votre amie va bien.

-Et qui êtes-vous ? Je tiens à avoir avec qui je parle, vous pourriez au moins m'accorder ce droit non ?

Le bandeau fut retiré et Jack découvrit avec stupeur un homme face à lui. Il était grand et à l'origine africaine, Jack était impressionné par un tel homme.

-Vous êtes un des leurs ?

-Un des leurs !

-Eux, The Others.

L'homme le fixa étonné puis demanda faiblement :

-Océanic 815 ?

Le docteur fut estomaqué par une telle question, il hésita à répondre, était-ce encore un piége des « The Others » ? Ethan avait bien infiltré le groupe de survivants…La méfiance était de mise dans de pareilles situations, il se rappela un autre moment de sa vie où il avait été méfiant…

_**FB**_

_**Jack était avec un collègue, ils parlaient d'un nouveau patient qui était arrivé dans leur service.**_

_**-Cette femme est étrange Jack.**_

_**-Elle a entendue parler de mon intervention sur Sarah.**_

_**-Tu vas l'aider ?**_

_**-Je n'abandonnerais pas tant que je peux continuer.**_

_**-Et qu'en pense ton père ?**_

_**A la mention de son père, il soupira et répondit évasivement :**_

_**-Il dit qu'un miracle n'arrive qu'une fois.**_

_**-Et qu'en penses-tu ?**_

_**-J'ai un devoir en tant que médecin et j'ai fait une promesse à cette femme Andrews…**_

_**Fin FB**_

Quand Sayid ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour, il trouva étrange que Kate ne l'ait pas réveillé plus tôt. L'Irakien se releva et découvrit avec hébétude le sac de Kate mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il l'appela mais n'eut pas de réponse. La panique le gagna, s'il y avait eu enlèvement pourquoi donc n'avait-il rien entendu ! Il était inconcevable qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire sans qu'il entende quoi que ce soit…Il prit le sac de son amie et partit à son tour.

Sawyer et Ana étaient déjà levés depuis un peu plus d'une heure, ils avaient continués de creuser le trou, Ana était satisfaite car selon son estimation, d'ici 2 bonnes heures, le piège serait presque finit, il manquerait juste un « couvercle ».

-Et tu comptes les jeter comment dans le trou chérie ?

-Ils viendront, si les murmures reprennent…cela signifie qu'ils sont proches.

-Ana ?

-Quoi ?

-Ces « The Others », vous avez essayé de leur parler ?

La jeune femme s'appuya sur le manche. Elle repensa à cet événement, sa première rencontre avec EUX.

-Non, ils arrivent et repartent ou…ils deviennent des espions.

-Espion !

-Oui, je suppose que vous aussi vous en avez eu.

-Il faudra que tu demandes à Mike Luciana, moi à part l'embarquement…

-Je sais, je sais. Bon remettons-nous au travail, plus vite se sera finit, plus vite on rentrera.

-Vous faîtes partie des passagers de cet avion ?

L'homme noir acquiesça, il se tourna vers Jack, le détacha. Le doc se massa les poignets, regardant furtivement autour de lui.

-Où est Sun ?

-Elle dort pour le moment, je suis désolé de vous avoir malmené.

Il lui tendit la main, Jack s'en saisit après un temps, le doute planant toujours dans son esprit.

-Jack.

-Mistereko.

-Enchanté. Mais maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez un peu.

-Un peu ! S'exclama interloqué Eko.

-Combien vous êtes, si vous avez vu d'autres survivants car nous sommes partis à la recherche de nos amis.

-Je suis partit depuis quelques jours, je ne peux pas vous dire mais je vais rentrer aujourd'hui, vous pouvez nous accompagner.

Jack concéda mais il alla d'abord voir Sun pour avoir son avis. La perspective de suivre des inconnus prétendant être des survivants était on ne peut plus risquer.

-Peut-être que mon mari se trouve parmi les autres rescapés Jack.

-Mais ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance Sun, ils prétendent peut-être d'autres survivants, ceux sont peut-être bien des « The Others »

-Je prends le risque Jack, c'est ma faute si Jin est partit sur le bateau, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Le docteur comprit la réaction de Sun, lui non plus n'abandonnait pas quand il était déterminé.

_**FB**_

_**-Etes-vous sur de votre choix Gabriela ?**_

_**-Jack nous en avons parlés des centaines et centaines de fois, cette opération est risquée certes mais je tiens à ce que ce soit vous qui la fassiez, vous réussi un miracle avec cette jeune femme qui est d'ailleurs devenue votre épouse. J'ai confiance en vous.**_

_**Gabriela tendit sa main tremblante au docteur, il s'en saisit et la gratifia d'un sourire.**_

_**-Je vous promets de vous faire retrouver la vue, je ferais tout mon possible Gabriela.**_

_**-Je crois en vous Jack**_

_**Fin FB**_

Eko arriva près de Jack et leur annonça le départ. Il échangea un bref regard avec la Coréenne avant de les suivre.

Claire était sur la plage avec Aaron, le bébé semblait agiter ces derniers jours ou bien c'était elle qui l'était. Claire ne savait pas trop mais depuis l'enlèvement de son fils, elle le surprotégeait trop, ne le laissant qu'à Charlie quand la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Elle avait découvert qu'être mère était l'une des meilleures choses qu'il lui soit arrivé et sa peur n'était que plus grande à l'idée de voir disparaître un jour ce petit être si fragile. De loin, elle vit Locke, elle partit à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour John.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire, se pencha et Aaron lui saisit un doigt. Claire s'esclaffa.

-Mais c'est tonton Johnny mon ange, tu veux lui dire bonjour toi aussi ?

John perdit son sourire, il fixa Claire de longues minutes.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Il semble agiter, il dort la nuit ?

-Difficilement…

-Sa mère est anxieuse aussi.

-De plus en plus, je n'arrête pas de revoir cette femme, elle a pris mon bébé.

Claire serra plus fort Aaron contre elle. John posa un bras sur son épaule et dit d'une voix rassurante :

-Elle est loin Claire.

La jeune femme releva la tête et sourit.

-Je sais, Charlie m'a dit pareil, mais je ne suis pas rassurée…

-Si cela peut te rassurer, je peux venir m'installer à côté.

-Oh John, c'est très gentil mais j'ai déjà Charlie qui veille sur nous.

-Oh Charlie, il se soucie beaucoup de vous deux je trouve.

-Il a peut qu'il arrive quelque chose à Aaron et ça me rassure de la savoir tout prêt. Il est aussi assez croyant, tu le savais John ?

-Il m'en avait fait part oui.

-Depuis qu'il est revenu de la jungle, il a ramené une sainte vierge.

-Une sainte vierge tu dis.

-Oui pourquoi ?

John n'ajouta rien et partit d'un pas assez rapide…

Au même moment, Charlie était au campement, la sainte vierge dans les mains. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus il était difficile pour lui de lutter contre son envie. Le rockeur soupira et la remit à sa place initiale dans son sac à dos. Il se sait de sa guitare et se mit à chanter.

-Lost on island, we aren't alone

Los on island, it's very hard.

There is the monster into the jungle,

There is a woman who is crazy…

Lost on island, we aren't alone

Lost on isl…"

-Yo Dude, nouvelle chanson ?

-Non toujours la même, mais je la complète.

-Oublie pas le passage où tu sauves le bébé.

-Tu te crois drôle ?

-Euh…ouais c'est cool je trouve.

Hurley prit place à côté de lui et Charlie se remit à composer, le millionnaire l'accompagnant par moment. Locke les observait longuement, son regard sur le sac près des 2 comparses.

Le groupe continuait d'avancer, Eko ne disait mot, Jack aurait préféré en savoir d'avantage sur leur situation, il se demandait toujours s'il n'allait pas droit dans un piége

_**FB**_

_**L'intervention touchait à sa fin, Jack sortit de la salle avec le sourire aux lèvres, il avait réussit, il avait accompli un nouveau miracle.**_

_**-Ne sois pas si sure de toi fiston.**_

_**Jack fit volte face.**_

_**-Pourquoi dis-tu cela !**_

_**-Les miracles n'existent pas toujours Jack.**_

_**-Cela a marché, tu l'as vu comme moi !**_

_**-Oui mais…Jack je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à aider cette femme seulement, tu devrait peut-être t'abstenir pour le moment.**_

_**-C'est ma patiente père, je me dois de la suiv…**_

_**-…Tu as plus important à penser Jack, oublierais-tu Sarah ?**_

_**Le visage de Jack se décomposa, depuis le « cas » Gabriela, il avait passé beaucoup plu de temps à l'hôpital qu'au domicile conjugal…**_

_**-Sarah comprend, elle…**_

_**-…Rentre chez toi Jack, va te reposer.**_

_**Jack voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais il se retint, et partit finalement. Il arriva chez lui, Sarah dormait paisiblement du moins, il le croyait…Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis se coucha. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Mme Shephard.**_

_**Fin FB**_

Ana sourit satisfaite, le piège venait d'être terminé.

-Je trouve qu'on a fait du bon boulot sergent, pour un mec qui a faillit crever, je trouve que j'ai la pêche !

-As-tu finit oui ?

-Tu veux plus jouer mon infirmière Luciana ?

-Je n'aime pas les mourants.

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de partir chercher de l'eau. Sawyer s'amusa de la situation, il arriva derrière elle, s'agenouilla et chuchota à son oreille :

-On peut vérifier tout de suite Sweet Heart, je suis sur que je ne suis pas si mourant que cela.

La latino se redressa, se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur son torse tout en murmurant à son oreille :

-En piste cowboy !

-Well, well, well, je savais bien que je te plaisais ma belle.

-Tu n'as pas idée, mais il y a un détail que tu oublies.

-Lequel ?

Ses mains descendirent sur son torse puis lui envoya un petit coup dans l'estomac. Elle s'écarta le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pour le moment tu n'es pas assez homme à mon goût.

-On parie ?

Ana allait dire quelque chose quand les arbres s'agitèrent brusquement, des murmures se répercutèrent tout autour d'eux.

-Bientôt, le destin…va changer…

Ana sortit son révolver et le chargea.

-Oh bien sur qu'il va changer, vous allez tous crever. Viens ne restons pas ici !

-Tu veux aller où ?

-A la chasse ?

-Oh et je suppose que je suis ton appât ?

-Ne me tente pas.

Elle commença à partir, Sawyer sur ses talons.

Sayid arpentait la jungle depuis de nombreuses heures mais en vain, Kate semblait s'être volatilisée, disparue. La jungle était si vaste, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que par sa faute, il soit arriver malheur à une amie.

Jack et compagnie arrivèrent devant une cascade, Eko proposa de faire une pause. Sun s'avança vers l'eau et remplit des bouteilles, le doc s'approcha et lui adressa un bref sourire qu'elle lui rendit. L'eau avait une couleur bleutée tout comme ses yeux…

_**FB**_

_**Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'intervention, Jack suivait toujours Gabriela, la jeune femme s'habituait peu à peu à aux nouvelles sensations que lui procuraient ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus brillaient souvent en présence de Jack. Le doc s'était laissé envoûter par ce regard.**_

_**-Je suis ravi de constater les progrès que vous avez faits Gabriela.**_

_**-C'est grâce à vous Jack, vous accompli un miracle.**_

_**-Nous l'avons accompli ensembles.**_

_**Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère, il le lui rendit et la raccompagna.**_

_**-Ta patiente semble se porter au mieux Jack.**_

_**Le docteur fit volte face pour se trouver nez à nez avec son père.**_

_**-Comment va Sarah ?**_

_**-Pourquoi cette question père ?**_

_**-Parce que je persiste à dire que tu te soucies beaucoup plus de tes ou plutôt TA patiente que de ton épouse…**_

_**Jack leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama d'un ton agacé :**_

_**-C'est mon devoir de veiller au suivi de mes patients !**_

_**-Même 8 mois après l'opération ?**_

_**-Je tiens à ce que tout se passe bien.**_

_**-Jack, je crois qu'il est tant que tu ouvres les yeux. Cette femme est plus importante que ta famille.**_

_**-J'ai du travail père.**_

_**Le doc junior partit rapidement, son père poussa un soupir.**_

_**Fin FB**_

Jack détourna son regard du lac, un seul prénom lui venait à l'esprit : « Gabriela »

Charlie était partit dans la jungle en quête de fruits pour Claire, il grimpa dans un arbre et faillit tomber en entendant la voix de Locke. L'ex junkie descendit rapidement pour faire face à Mister Clean.

-Hi John, besoin de fruits ?

-Tu te souviens qu'à une certaine époque pas si lointaine que cela, tu m'as demandé une chose par 3 fois. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais te demander par 3 fois quelque chose et si je n'entends pas la vérité…

-De quoi tu parles John ?

-Pourquoi as-tu ramené une sainte vierge Charlie ?

-Quoi ?

-La sainte vierge que tu gardes précieusement dans ton sac, pourquoi l'as-tu prise ?

-Juste parce que je suis croyant, elle nous apportera peut-être un signe ou je…

-…Tu sais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est juste une statue Locke ! S'emporta le blond.

-Je viens de te demander pour la 1ère fois, il te reste 2 chances de me dire la vérité.

-Mais j'ai dit la vér…

John partit subitement, laissant Charlie perplexe.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à votre campement ?

-Nous arriverons sûrement avant la nuit tombée.

Jack acquiesça, même s'il se méfiait encore de Eko, il n'avait guère le choix.

_**FB**_

_**Jack était entrain de rédiger une note quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que Gabriela pénétra dans la pièce.**_

_**-Hi Jack !**_

_**Le docteur leva la tête de ses dossiers et sourit.**_

_**-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir rendez-vous avec vous aujourd'hui Gabriela.**_

_**-J'adore venir saluer mon médecin préféré.**_

_**Jack se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers elle.**_

_**-Tout va bien ?**_

_**-Oui, aucun soucis, sauf le fait que vous passez trop de temps enfermer dans ce bureau docteur Shephard, donc j'ai décidé…**_

_**Elle se tut volontairement, brandit un sac sous son nez avec le sourire.**_

_**-De venir vous apporter de quoi vous nourrir.**_

_**-Gabriela je…**_

_**-…Pas de mais, c'est ma façon de vous remercier.**_

_**Jack se sentit gêner mais abdiqua bien vite face au visage angélique de sa patiente. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le parc de l'hôpital.**_

_**Peu de temps après, Sarah arriva au bureau, elle le trouva vide, elle demanda à la secrétaire où se trouver son époux, elle lui répondit qu'il était sortit avec une jeune femme. Mme Shephard fut déconcertée.**_

_**-Vous voulez laisser un message à votre époux ?**_

_**-Non, cela n'est plus nécessaire.**_

_**Sarah quitta précipitamment l'hôpital, mais décida de passer par le parc, la jeune femme était bouleversée, Jack était si distant, trop travailleur même…Elle erra sans but dans le parc quand un rire qu'elle connaissait bien lui parvint aux oreilles. La jolie jeune femme fit volte face et aperçu au loin son cher et tendre époux avec une femme. Sarah hésita puis fit demi-tour.**_

_**-Jack, vous voyiez que j'avais raison un bol d'air frais, un peu de nourriture et une compagnie agréable vous redonne du tonus !**_

_**-Je dois reconnaître que vous avez raison sur un point, je passe trop de temps au travail.**_

_**-C'est parce que vous aimez votre travail Jack et vous êtes dévoué à vos patients, vous vous souciez vraiment beaucoup d'eux, c'est une qualité admirable, je connais peu d'hommes comme vous.**_

_**Jack plongea son regard dans le sien. Gabriela était une jeune femme pour qui il éprouvait une profonde affection, elle le comprenait parfaitement.**_

_**-Merci Gabriela.**_

_**-C'est un plaisir Jack, vraiment. Assura t-elle d'une voix douce.**_

_**Fin FB**_

-Hé sweet heart, tu tiens à m'assommer ou quoi ?

Ana esquissa un sourire en le regardant, elle détacha un nouveau fruit de l'arbre qui tomba juste à ses pieds.

-Je confirme tu veux ma mort.

-Si je voulais ta mort, j'aurais déjà agit depuis longtemps.

Elle descendit de l'arbre et se posta face à lui.

-Comme cette nuit.

-Tu sais, la nuit est propice à d'autres activités sergent.

-Tais-toi et ramasse.

-Encore à donner des ordres so sexy baby !

-Et mon coup de pied dans tes bijoux de famille c'est aussi sexy ?

-Ok, t'es dure avec moi chérie.

Il se pencha et ramassa les fruits. Ana le gratifia d'un sourire plein de fierté.

-Je peux être bien pire James, estimes-toi heureux.

-Mais tu peux être aussi bien plus douce non ? L'interrogea t-il amuser.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas, il faut savoir comment me prendre, je ne suis pas une femme facile.

-Tu m'en apprends une bonne ma belle.

-La ferme Sawyer !

Le texan s'amusa de la situation et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon nom Rambina, je suis impatient de te l'entendre crier.

-Tu veux un conseil ?

-Bien sur, si ça peut m'aider à t'avoir dans mon lit.

-Surveilles tes paroles et peut-être que tu y gagneras quelque chose.

-Et j'ai comme garantie Luciana ?

Ana leva les yeux au ciel et se remit en marche.

Michael était un peu éloigné du camp, les menaces qui couraient sur l'arrivée des « The Others » ne le touchait pas ou plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel, les oiseaux s'envolèrent subitement, son regard changea brutalement, ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée.

-Everything happen for a reason.

Il leva son bras vers les arbres, le premier devant lui se déracina, la sève s'écoula lentement et se transforma en une mare de sang. Mike se pencha et trempa un doigt dans ce liquide rougeâtre. Il le fixa comme hypnotiser par cet étrange « fluide ».

-Everything happen for a reason…bientôt, les choses vont changées.

Mike porta le doigt à ses lèvres, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il frémit quelque peu puis prit le chemin inverse, l'arbre se reconstitua, la lueur dorée s'évapora, Michael fit volte face, comme surpris de se trouver en ce lieu.

-Michael !

Jin arriva vers lui et lui parla tellement vite qu'il ne saisit aucun mot.

-Du calme Man, je ne comprends pas le Coréen.

-Walt ! « Ils ont dit qu'un enfant avait été retrouvé dans la jungle, Walt peut-être Walt ! »

-Walt ! Walt va bien là où il est man, c'est ok, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jin essaya de le faire venir avec lui mais en vain, le black ne bougea pas.

-Walt go Michael !

-Non, non man c'est pas mon fils.

Le Coréen le fixa estomaquer.

-Walt va bien mon ami c'est ok.

-Go Michael go !

Mike répondit par la négative et partit en direction du camp. Jin le regarda longuement, il ne comprenait vraiment plus l'attitude de son ami.

Le soleil se coucha quand Jack arriva prés d'un campement.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Ils virent avec stupéfaction d'autres survivants. Son regard croisa celui de Sun puis ils avancèrent à la rencontre des nouveaux survivants.

_**FB**_

_**Jack était plongé dans un dossier quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.**_

_**-Toc, toc docteur !**_

_**Il sourit et leva les yeux.**_

_**-Hi !**_

_**-Hi Jack !**_

_**Gabriela s'avança vers lui, il se leva et demanda inquiet :**_

_**-Un problème ?**_

_**-Oui un gros.**_

_**Jack la regarda dubitatif.**_

_**-Et quel est-il Gabriela ?**_

_**-Eh bien, j'ai un manque Jack.**_

_**-Un manque ? De vitamines, de sang, de…**_

_**-…De compagnie.**_

_**-Oh.**_

_**-Oh ?**_

_**Jack se gratta la tête.**_

_**-Je suis un crétin.**_

_**-Oh mais non Jack, je suis juste taquine.**_

_**Il sourit puis la suivit dans le parc. Tous les deux s'assoirent sur un banc et Gabriela commença à lire un magazine à voix haute.**_

_**-Tom Cruise aurait retrouvé l'amour ça serait dans les bras de l'actrice Ma…Mar…**_

_**-Ca ne va pas ?**_

_**-Oh si, si…sûrement de la fatigue.**_

_**Elle sourit puis se releva d'un bond.**_

_**-Bon il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses, ravi de vous avoir revu Jack c'est toujours un plaisir.**_

_**Jack la regarda partir d'un pas rapide.**_

_**Fin du FB**_

Sun s'avança rapidement quand elle vit un homme approchait du campement.

-Jinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Le Coréen se retourna et vit sa femme.

-Sun !

L'épouse couru à sa rencontre et il la prit dans ses bras sous le regard attendrit de tous.

-« Ne me quitte plus Jamais mon amour, plus jamais »

-« Je te promets ma petite fleur de lotus. »

Sun le regarda puis ils échangèrent un baiser. Jack fut pensif, il repensa à un baiser qu'il avait échangé il y a bien longtemps.

_**FB**_

_**-Les résultats sont peu favorables Jack, elle va perdre la vue.**_

_**Le docteur se sentit désemparé.**_

**_-Je dois le lui annoncer._**

_**Son père le regarda longuement, il hésitait à dire quelque chose mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il savait qu'il ne pouvait contrer la décision de son fils. Jack quitta donc la pièce avec « l'approbation » de son père et se rendit dans une chambre. Il poussa la porte, Gabriela était assise en face de la fenêtre.**_

_**-La lune est belle vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

_**Il fut stupéfait de voir à quel point elle pouvait « voir ». Il s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés.**_

_**-Une pleine lune est toujours magnifique.**_

_**La jeune femme Italienne tourna la tête vers le docteur, ses bleus brillaient d'un éclat qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.**_

_**-Je vais redevenir aveugle n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Jack ne sut pas quoi dire, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus et juste accepter la dure la réalité. Il baissa la tête vaincue. La jeune femme posa une main sur sa joue et le força à rencontrer son regard.**_

_**-Je ne regrette rien Jack, je ne regrette rien car j'ai pu voir la plus belle des choses au monde, votre regard, cette force que vous puisez et que vous transmettrez. Je ne regretterais jamais Jack, parce que j'ai vu l'humanité en vous.**_

_**Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Jack la fixa attristé puis glissa une main dans ses cheveux.**_

_**-Je suis si désolé Gabriela, j'aurais tant voulu faire un autre miracle.**_

_**-Ne dites pas cela Jack, vous avez fait un miracle, et ce miracle je l'ai vécu 15mois de ma vie, les plus beaux mois de ma vie parce que j'ai rencontré l'être le plus pur au monde.**_

_**Il essuya de son pouce les larmes qui perlaient sous ses yeux puis posa son front contre le sien.**_

_**-Vous m'avez apporté bien plus qu'aucune autre femme Gabriela.**_

_**-Alors promettez moi de ne jamais m'oublier.**_

_**-Comment le pourrais-je ?**_

_**Leurs regards se croisèrent et d'un mouvement hésitant, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser. Un baiser qui dura un temps indéfini, un baiser qui les rendit plus fort que tout autre chose au monde. Ils eurent du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Gabriela le regarda longuement puis avoua peinée :**_

_**-Je vous aime Jack, et je vous aimerais toute ma vie, vous aurez toujours une place à part dans mon cœur.**_

_**Jack fut stupéfait par une telle révélation. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, elle se leva et commença à quitter la chambre. Jack fut pris d'un geste impulsif, il la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras puis la tourna vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres.**_

_**-Je vous aime aussi Gabriela, plus que tout au monde.**_

_**Jack savait que cette confession aurait des conséquences bien plus graves sur sa vie mais en cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, faire ce qu'il avait désiré depuis plus de 15 mois, se laisser aller à vivre sa passion pour cette merveilleuse femme. Les baisers fusèrent à une vitesse qui les surprit tous deux, mais la passion se lisait dans leur regard. La blouse du docteur tomba négligemment sur le sol rejoint bien vite par le chemisier de la jeune femme. La chambre devint la chambre des amants interdits….**_

_**Fin FB**_

Une pluie s'abattit d'un seul coup sur le campement. Jack trouva un abri rapidement rejoint par Eko et cie.

Ana et Sawyer courrait toujours dans la jungle quand soudain des bruits se firent plus présent, la Latino fit volte face et lui lança un flingue.

-Va par là je vais de ce côté !

-Ana, attend mais tu veux que je tire sur ce qui bouge !

-Si c'est nécessaire oui.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis elle partit rapidement. Sawyer s'avança prudemment l'arme au poing puis aperçu au loin une silhouette, il arriva derrière et pointa son arme derrière son dos.

-Ne bouge pas ou je te jure que je tire.

-Parce que vous croyez m'avoir ?

La personne lui envoya un coup de boule puis lui saisit le bras et lui fit lâcher l'arme. Sawyer fut déstabilisé un instant puis se jeta sur la personne et la fit tomber à terre et lui saisit les bras au dessus de la tête.

-Alors tu crois pouvoir me buter chérie ? Désolée mais c'est pas dans mes cordes !

L'inconnue lui envoya un coup dans l'estomac qui lui fit lâcher prise. Le Texan se releva et envoya un coup de pied dans la tête de l'inconnue l'assommant net. Il se pencha et lui attacha les mains puis la releva.

-Toi et tes copains vous allez regrettez d'essayer de s'en prendre à nous.

L'inconnue se débattit mais il pointa son arme dans son dos.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi avance !

La femme se résigna et avança.

Jack regardait la pluie tombait tandis que Jin et Sun parlait gaiement, il était heureux de leur bonheur, tous les mariages n'étaient pas voués à l'échec…

_**FB**_

_**Jack était entrain de se rhabiller, Gabriela le regardait amoureusement.**_

_**-Je crois que ce qu'on dit est vrai, les hommes en blouse blanche ont beaucoup de charme.**_

_**Le docteur ne dit pas un mot et continua de se rhabiller.**_

_**-Jack, tu regrettes ?**_

_**Il tourna la tête vers elle et soupira.**_

_**-Je suis marié et je viens de tromper ma femme…tu crois que je suis comment ?**_

_**-Ce n'est pas ta faute.**_

_**Il ne dit mot et quitta la pièce.**_

_**-Jack !**_

_**Elle se leva, enfila sa chemise et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte complètement.**_

_**-Jack, tu n'as rien fait de mal tu as écouté ton cœur.**_

_**-Je suis marié, j'ai fait un serment que je viens de briser.**_

_**-Je sais mais est-ce que tu oublies les paroles que tu m'as dit, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, ça ne compte pas ça ?**_

_**-Je suis désolé Gabriela, je ne peux pas…**_

_**-Tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas ?**_

_**Il ne dit mot et baissa la tête. Une larme coula sur la joue de Gabriela et elle déclara tristement :**_

_**-Je vais sortir de ta vie.**_

_**Il releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient.**_

_**-Je ne veux pas briser votre vie, ni ta carrière et puis que ferais-tu avec une infirme !**_

_**-Ce n'est pas ça je…**_

_**Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.**_

_**-Tu es un homme bon et elle mérite ce bonheur, aime la Jack.**_

_**Il serra les poings mais concéda et partit le cœur lourd.**_

_**Jack passa une partie de la nuit dans le parc, la tête entre les mains. Avait-il prit la bonne décision ? **_

_**Après mure réflexions, il rentra chez lui.**_

_**-Hi !**_

_**Sarah tourna la tête, elle faisait la vaisselle.**_

_**-Hi, dure soirée ?**_

_**-Comme d'habitude…**_

_**-Ok.**_

_**Sa femme continua sa vaisselle, Jack retroussa ses manches et s'avança.**_

_**-Je peux t'aider ?**_

_**-Bien sure mais tu devrais te reposer Jack, tu as l'air exténué.**_

_**-Je peux t'aider !**_

_**Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent à faire la vaisselle dans le silence puis après quelques minutes, Jack déclara sans la regarder :**_

_**-Je t'ai trompé Sarah.**_

_**Mme Shephard lâcha le verre qu'elle lavait et tourna la tête vers lui.**_

_**-Quoi !**_

_**Jack osa enfin la regarder.**_

_**-J'ai couché avec une autre femme.**_

_**-Cette femme ?**_

_**-…Oui…mais j'ai compris que…Sarah, je t'aime et je veux qu'on construise notre vie, je sais que tu rêves tant d'être mère et…**_

_**-…STOP !**_

_**Elle s'écarta et s'essuya les mains puis demanda faiblement :**_

_**-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**_

_**-Quoi !**_

_**Elle releva la tête et vociféra furieuse :**_

_**-EST-CE QUE TU L'AIMES JACK ? EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT L'AMOUR AVEC ELLE JUSTE PARCE QUE JE NE SATISFAIS PLUS ?**_

_**-Non, non ce n'est pas ça Sarah, écoute-moi.**_

_**Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle le gifla.**_

_**-Ne me touche plus…**_

_**-Sarah, j'ai fait une erreur, je t'aime toujours.**_

_**-Pas moi…**_

_**Elle baissa la tête et lui tourna le dos.**_

_**-J'ai rencontrée quelqu'un Jack, il m'aime, il m'a permit de vivre pendant que toi tu ne pensais qu'à ton travail et à cette Femme !**_

_**Sarah se tourna vers lui et ajouta :**_

_**-Tu n'as pas tenu tes promesses Jack, tu m'as sauvé le corps mais pas le cœur, je t'aimais et je t'aimerais toujours mais je ne veux pas de cette vie, je ne supporte plus.**_

_**Elle se mit à pleurer.**_

_**-J'étais enceinte Jack, y a quelques semaines j'ai appris ça mais si c'était la chose que je désirais le plus avant pour nous, je n'en voulais plus, j'ai avortée…**_

_**-Quoi !**_

_**-Ton père m'a aidé.**_

_**-Mon père !**_

_**-IL SAVAIT QUE JE SOUFFRAIS IL L'A COMPRIS ! Tu n'es pas comme lui Jack, tu es pire que lui !**_

_**-Sarah attend !**_

_**Elle le regarda puis s'approcha et déposa sa bague dans ses mains.**_

_**-Adieu Jack.**_

_**Elle récupéra ses valises qui étaient déjà prête. Jack s'avança vers elle.**_

_**-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je t'aime Sarah !**_

_**-C'est finit Jack.**_

_**Elle passa à côté de lui, bagages en main, il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Elle quitta la maison, il s'effondra au sol.**_

_**Fin du FB**_

Jack ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Sayid arpentait toujours la jungle.

-Kate ?

Soudain, il se reçu un coup sur la nuque qui le fit tomber au sol.

Sawyer traînait toujours sa prisonnière dans la jungle.

-Vous comptez me tuer ?

-Si c'est nécessaire oui.

-Nécessaire ?

Elle ricana.

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire.

-Toi non plus ma belle.

L'inconnue eut un sourire mauvais puis s'arrêta brusquement et lui écrasa le pied. Sawyer fut pris par surprise, elle se mit à courir mais il chargea son arme et tira, il lui érafla la jambe. Le Texan s'approcha et lui saisit les cheveux puis assura :

-Refais ça et je te tire une balle ma belle, crois-moi ça serait pas la première fois pour moi.

L'inconnue lui cracha à la figure puis se dégagea de sa prise et se retrouva sur lui.

-Moi aussi crois-moi…

Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou…

La pluie cessa subitement, Jack sortit dehors et marcha un peu.

-Jack ?

Il fit volte face et vit Michael. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner une poignet de main.

-Salut Michael.

-Bonjour Man.

-J'ai appris pour Walt…

-Oh ce n'est pas un problème, pas de soucis.

Jack le fixa éberlué, le black s'en alla, laissant le doc seul.

**FB**

**Jack était toujours sur le sol à pleurer. Sarah marcha jusqu'à une voiture noire, elle mit les bagages dans le coffre et monta.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?**

**-La chose que j'attendais, il m'a trompé…**

**Elle sortit un boîtier et repassa la bande.**

**Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent à faire la vaisselle dans le silence puis après quelques minutes, Jack déclara sans la regarder :**

**-Je t'ai trompé Sarah.**

**Mme Shephard lâcha le verre qu'elle lavait et tourna la tête vers lui.**

**-Quoi !**

**Jack osa enfin la regarder.**

**-J'ai couché avec une autre femme.**

**Elle éteint la bande puis se tourna vers l'inconnu au volant. Il la regarda puis retira ses lunettes de soleil.**

**-Ton mari va payer cher cette infidélité sweet heart.**

**-Cela fera plus d'argent pour nous Sawyer.**

**Il sourit, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il chuchota à son oreille :**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux là maintenant ?**

**-Juste toi.**

**-Ca je peux le faire.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi.**

**Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres aux siennes.**

**Fin FB**

La pluie avait vraiment cessé de tomber. Le blond se dégagea de la prise de sa prisonnière puis la plaqua sur le sol et rencontra son regard. Le soleil se levait, permettant aux deux inconnus de découvrir le visage de chacun. La femme ouvrit grand les yeux et s'exclama estomaquer :

-Sawyer !


	8. mentir pour survivre…

**_Chapitre 8 : mentir pour survivre…_**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kate, il était vivant !!! Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui rende son sourire mais elle ne vit que de la stupéfaction dans son regard. Il se releva d'un bond sans la quitter des yeux, elle en fit de même et il demanda :

-Qui es-tu ?

**FB**

**Kate était perdue dans ses pensées quand une main passa sur son visage, elle sursauta.**

**-Ben alors Miss on rêve au prince charmant ?**

**-Tu te crois drôle Mandy ?**

**-Non c'est juste que tu es assez pensive depuis quelques jours.**

**-Ouais, parce que ce soir est un grand jour pour moi.**

**-Oh un rendez vous ?**

**-Oui, avec mon destin…**

**Fin FB**

-James !!!

Sawyer se retourna subitement pour voir Ana arrivait en courant.

-Luciana qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-The others j'en ai capturé un, il…

L'ancienne flic se tut et tourna la tête vers Kate.

-C'est qui elle ?

Le blond regarda à nouveau la jeune femme qui connaissait son nom.

-Je m'appelle Kate et je suis une rescapée du crash, nous sommes à la recherche de nos amis qui étaient partis en bateau et…je viens d'en trouver un.

Elle baissa la tête, ne supportant pas le regard de Sawyer, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé mais apparemment, Sawyer avait eu quelque chose de grave. Ana voyant le changement de la brunette s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu es une rescapée ?

-Bien sure je…

Kate n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ana l'assomma avec la crosse de son flingue.

-Hé Rambina !!!

-Prends la, elle va aller rejoindre son copain dans le trou.

Elle le regarda sérieusement.

-« Ils » savent que vous êtes là.

-Elle ne semble pas…

-…Il est facile de tromper son monde surtout avec un joli minois James allez emmène la !

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras puis suivit Ana.

Jack s'approcha d'Eko, il était entrain d'aider un survivant à préparer des armes.

-Drôle d'utilisation pour des boomerangs !

Eko leva la tête et déclara :

-On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

Le docteur concéda puis se tourna vers la jungle anxieux de ne pas revoir Kate et Sayid.

-Eko, vous pensez que mes amis vont bientôt revenir ?

-S'ils ont croisés Ana, je crains qu'ils reviennent mais…

-…Ana ?

-Ana Lucia, notre chef !

A l'entente de ses paroles, Jack esquissa un sourire et se gratta la tête.

Kate se réveilla d'un seul coup quand elle heurta le sol dur, elle ouvrit les yeux et perçut une voix lointaine.

-Kate ?

-Sayid ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et demanda inquiète :

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Un trou, elle nous a jeté dedans !

Il serra les poings, Kate se releva et jeta un coup d'œil en haut et vit deux ombres.

-Hé ! Laissez nous sortir, on ne vous veut pas de mal !

-Laisse tomber Kate, elle n'écoute rien ni personne !

Sayid se rassit.

-Tu devrais écouter ton ami ma mignonne je suis tenace !

Kate fronça les sourcils puis s'écria :

-Sawyer, je sais que tu m'entends et je ne sais pas ce qui te prends mais dis à cette fille de ne nous faire sortir d'ici !!!

-Comme s'il allait t'écouter !

Elle se tourna vers Sayid et assura :

-Je sais qu'il le fera Sayid, fais-moi confiance.

Elle s'assit et regarda en haut attendant.

Ana s'approcha de Sawyer et poussa un soupir.

-Elle a dit me connaître Luciana.

-Oh oui et tu crois quoi, un ptit minois bien sympa et bravo la manipulation, tu es vraiment naïf James !

Il ricana.

-Naïf ? Moi ? Je vais te confier un ptit secret rambina !

Il s'approcha et lui saisit la gorge.

-Traite-moi encore de naïf et tu les rejoins dans le trou !

Il s'éloigna sous le regard éberlué de Ana. Elle s'approcha du trou et demanda furieuse :

-Où sont les enfants ?

-Et c'est reparti ! Lança Sayid dans un soupir.

-Je te parle pas à toi !

Elle lui balança une pierre.

-Je parle à ta complice, alors réponds-moi !

Kate la fixa étonner et ne répondit pas. Ana leva les yeux au ciel puis referma le trou.

-Très bien quand vous serez décidé à parler, peut-être que vous sortirez !

Sayid balança la pierre et se leva furieux.

-Mais tu comprends rien pauvre cruche !

Kate se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur le bras de Sayid.

-Sayid calmes-toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…si on se la joue fine, on sortira d'ici, il faut qu'on parle à Sawyer, il pourra sans doute nous éclairer.

L'irakien acquiesça et demanda :

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Fais-moi confiance, quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens.

**FB**

**Kate était entrain de boire un café à une terrasse, elle portait des lunettes de soleil et ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés. Une chaise se déplaça à ses côtés, elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait là.**

**-Tu l'as ? Demanda t-elle tout en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.**

**-Pour qui tu me prends !**

**Il fit glisser un dossier sur la table, elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit subitement. Un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres.**

**-Et que comptes-tu faire avec ce document princesse ?**

**Elle le ferma subitement et déclara avec le sourire :**

**-Fais moi confiance, quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens…**

**Fin du FB**

Shannon se promenait sur la plage avec Vincent quand Rose vint à sa rencontre.

-Il fait bon temps aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air perdu, Rose s'en rendit compte et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ils vont revenir, et je suis sure que Sayid ne serait pas ravi de voir sa petite fiancée déprimée.

Shannon sourit et avoua en baissant les yeux :

-Je ne suis pas sa fiancée Rose.

-Oh mais il t'aime et l'amour est toujours plus fort que tout alors ne fait plus une triste mine, tu dois penser à vos retrouvailles.

-Merci Rose, je sais pas comment vous faites avec votre mari qui est mort dans le crash et…

-…Oh mais il n'est pas mort.

Elle porta une main à son alliance.

-Mon cœur le saurait sinon.

Rose laissa Shannon et tout d'un coup, Vincent partit en courant.

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai !!! Reviens stupide chien !!!

Elle partit à sa suite. Shannon arriva dans la jungle et appela Vincent, elle entendit subitement du bruit et tourna la tête et ouvrit grands les yeux.

-Oh mon dieu !

Boone sourit puis partit en courant.

-Boone attends !!! Booooooooone !!!

La jeune fille le suivit, oubliant complètement Vincent…

Ana rouvrit subitement la trappe, Kate se releva et la fixa.

-Tu es prête à parler ?

-Oui.

Ana lui lança la corde et lui fit signe de monter. Sayid s'avança à son tour mais Ana braqua son arme sur lui.

-J'ai dit elle alors tu te rassois gentiment et si ta copine me dit des choses qui me font plaisir, peut-être que tu remontras.

Kate adressa un regard à Sayid qui hocha la tête. La jeune femme s'approcha de la « corde » que lui envoya Ana et elle grimpa. Quand elle arriva en haut, elle chercha immédiatement le regard de Sawyer mais Ana se plaça devant elle en croisant les bras.

-Où sont-ils ?

Kate regarda la latino droit dans les yeux puis esquissa un franc sourire. Le regard de Kate déstabilisa l'ex flic, elle avait un regard inquiétant, qui lui fit froid dans le dos. La jeune femme se sentit comme paralyser… Elle se reprit finalement mais un instant trop tard car Kate en profita pour récupérer l'arme d'Ana à sa ceinture et la poussa dans le trou. La latino tomba sur Sayid qui fut assommé sur le coup. Sawyer s'approcha mais la jeune femme braqua son arme sur lui.

-Ecoute-moi bien Sawyer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a put se passer mais je peux te donner une preuve que je te connais.

Il croisa les bras et demanda :

-Tu vas me dire mon nom et tu crois que ça suffira ?

Kate abaissa l'arme et assura faiblement :

-Non que ce nom est la cause de tous tes maux.

Sawyer la regarda stupéfait. Qui était vraiment cette femme pour en savoir autant sur lui ?

Shannon termina sa course essoufflée et se laissa tomber sur le sable. Elle avait revue Boone, son cher frère, l'homme qui était celui qui comptait le plus pour elle car même si Sayid était un soutien, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas comme elle avait aimée Boone, comme elle avait compris trop tard qu'elle avait fait une erreur. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer sur son amour perdu, cette île les avait séparé bien trop tôt…

-Sha ?

La jolie blonde frissonna brusquement, son cœur s'accéléra et leva doucement les yeux. Son cœur manqua un battement, Boone était là devant elle portant son T-shirt avec ses cartes, ce T-shirt qu'elle trouvait si insipide sur lui auparavant…Elle rigola à cette pensée et se releva lentement de peur que le jeune homme s'évanouisse à nouveau. Sa main s'avança avec hésitation jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur l'épaule du brun. Il perdit son sourire et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Méfies toi des gens Sha, tous ses gens autour de toi, Sayid n'est plus là pour te protéger, méfies toi de tout le monde.

-Boone mais de quoi tu parles, tu es là et je…

Il hocha négativement la tête et commença à disparaître sous le regard affolé de la jolie blonde. Elle cria son nom et se réveilla en sursaut sur le sable chaud, Charlie était à côté d'elle une main posée sur son épaule. Elle recula et cria angoisser :

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!!

Le british la regarda avec incompréhension et se releva en se gratta sa barbe.

-On s'inquiétait pour toi, Vincent est rentrée sans toi.

Shannon le foudroya du regard et assura froidement avant de s'éloigner :

-Ne m'approche plus jamais sale Junkie !

Charlie la regarda s'éloigner et fixa subitement sa main qui se mit à trembler. Il serra son poing avec hargne voulant faire cesser ce spasme…l'héroïne n'était pas loin, il le savait trop bien et la tentation s'accroissait de minutes en minutes….

-Pense à autre chose allez Charlie !!!

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide sous le regard perçant de Locke qui se mit à le suivre discrètement dans la jungle.

Kate était assise face à Sawyer qui se remettait difficilement de ce déballage de révélations sur sa lettre... Pour qu'il lui ait parlé de lui comme cela, elle devait être quelqu'un avec qui il était proche, hélas il ne se rappelait absolument pas d'elle pas même un fragment…Mais il commençait à croire que pour une fois Luciana avait fait une erreur. Il se releva et Kate en fit autant puis lui remit l'arme et déclara avec honnêteté :

-Si tu ne me crois toujours pas, fais ce que bon te semble, je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage.

Elle fixa le trou et arbora un sourire mesquin.

-Ta copine est entrain de se réveiller, elle ne va pas être contente.

Il esquissa un sourire et rangea l'arme dans sa poche arrière et assura en lançant la corde en bas :

-Il est possible que je puisse me rappeler de quelque chose, elle n'ira pas vérifier si c'est vrai ou non.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques minutes avec le sourire puis détourna son regard et porta son attention dans le trou. Ana venait de se réveiller et Sayid se massait la tête. La Latino foudroya du regard la jolie brune qui arbora un sourire sadique. Ses yeux prirent une teinte argentés que Ana remarqua un bref instant et qui la paralysa puis elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvée et elle reporta son attention sur Sawyer.

-James tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle est libre de tout mouvement ?

Il tourna la tête vers Kate et répondit simplement :

-Je la connais Luciana et son pote aussi enfin c'est vague mais j'ai eu un flash.

La jolie brunette concéda et tourna sa tête vers Sayid et qui sourit.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'on n'était pas des Others.

Ana ne répondit pas et s'accrocha à la corde que Sawyer tira. Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle s'approcha de Kate qu'elle dévisagea longuement puis se détourna et tandis la main, Sawyer lui remit son arme. Ana la rangea dan son dos et aida Sayid a remonté avec le blond. Sayid s'approcha de Kate et lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle le gratifia d'un sourire en guise de réponse et Ana s'exclama abruptement :

-Rentrons au camp maintenant !

Personne n'objecta, la Latino partit devant suivit par Sawyer que Kate ne quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que Sayid lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

-Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Sawyer ?

Kate fit non de la tête et ajouta simplement :

-Il a perdu la mémoire et ne se rappelle de rien.

-Pourtant il a dit se souvenir de nous non ?

Kate sourit amèrement et affirma :

-Il a mentit, parfois le mensonge est la meilleure des alternatives.

Kate s'éloigna à son tour, repensant à tous ses jours qu'elle avait mentit par le passé…

_**Fb**_

_**Kate arriva dans un restaurant et prit place à une table, un homme s'assit à son tour et elle remit la chemise. L'homme s'en saisit, elle leva les yeux vers lui et demanda froidement :**_

_**-Où est-il ?**_

_**Edward sourit et dit amuser :**_

_**-Doucement ma jolie et puis on a tout le temps non tu voulais quelque chose et moi aussi, profitons de ce court laps de temps pour cesser notre chasse.**_

_**Le Marshall commanda à boire et tandis son verre à Kate.**_

_**-Trinquons à notre association Katherine !**_

_**Kate se saisit du verre et trinqua avant d'engloutir le verre de vin rapidement. Edward ricana.**_

_**-Doucement ma belle, je vais devoir te porter si tu continues et puis ne fais pas la tête, ton ptit copain sera bien traité et je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas autant que ton avions Katie alors ne soit pas triste et c'était un criminel tout comme toi à la différence que…**_

_**Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se saisit de son menton et chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :**_

_**-Que tu es à moi et que je ne serais jamais de te poursuivre Kate, jamais.**_

_**-Lâche moi…**_

_**Le Marshall la lâcha mais poussa un ricanement avant de finir son verre sous le regard de Kate qui arbora un mince sourire….**_

**_Edward venait de boire son dernier verre, la tête lui tournait et Kate l'aida à monter dans sa chambre, la jeune femme le soutenait difficilement mais réussit à entrer la clé dans la porte. Quand la porte fut ouverte Kate pénétra dans la pièce et laissa le Marshall tombait sur le canapé. Il rigola avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. La jeune femme attendit quelques instants puis s'approcha du corps endormi de l'homme et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste. Elle se redressa doucement et ouvrit le porte-monnaie qu'elle vida rapidement et jeta au sol après avoir récupéré un peu d'argent. Kate regarda le Marshall dormir, elle fixa ce qu'elle avait dans la main et quitta la pièce._**

_**Fin du FB **_

Michael était entrain d'observer la mer tranquillement, Jack s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés fixant à son tour le point d'eau. Jack ne savait comment aborder le sujet pénible mais selon tout le monde ici, le stoïcisme de Michael était un événement habituel depuis qu'il le connaissait. Pour le docteur ce comportement était précaire et il comptait bien en savoir d'avantage pour aider son ami. Jack s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand le black le devança :

-Je vais bien Man.

L'homme poussa un soupir et se gratta la tête avant de la redresser vers le père.

-Non tu ne vas pas bien Michael, je sais que la perte de ton fils est une dure épreuve et tu es plein de remords.

-Jack je vais bien et Walt aussi.

-Comment tu peux dire une ch…

Michael se tourna vers lui et son regard prit une teinte dorée, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Jack se sentit envahit d'un sentiment de bien être qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Son cœur s'apaisa de toutes craintes.

-Je vais bien Jack, fais moi confiance.

Le docteur tellement bouleversait par cette sensation ne put que acquiescer à ses paroles qui représentait à son esprit une douce litanie… ce sentiment s'évapora soudainement quand Jin accourut vers eux en criant avec un large.

-Amis !!!! go !!!

Jack se releva d'un bond et se précipita à la suite des survivants de queue qui semblaient se réunir. Il se fraya un chemin sans trop de difficultés et se trouva nez à nez avec une personne qu'il connaissait si peu mais qui l'avait intrigué. Quand Ana arriva avec Sawyer et les autres survivants, chacun se précipita vers elle pour lui raconter que Eko était rentré avec des nouveaux survivants. La crainte la saisit. Etaient-ils vraiment des survivants comme eux ? Sawyer avait dit les connaître et même si elle le connaissait depuis peu, il avait toute sa confiance. La Latino s'apprêtait à questionner son ami le prêtre quand un visage familier se présenta devant elle. Elle fut dérouter un bref instant avant de lancer un franc sourire.

-Il semblerait que ce vol était destiné à nous faire nous rencontrer à nouveau 23B.

Jack arbora un sourire à son tort.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi 42F.

Kate suivit l'échange sans rien y comprendre, de même que bon nombre de survivants puis Ana cassa le contact avec Jack et déclara fortement :

-Nous n'avons rien à craindre de ceux là non plus !

Elle s'éloigna avec Eko pour discuter avec eux laissant les amis se retrouvaient un peu tranquille. Jack regarda Ana s'éloignait puis reporta son attention sur Kate et Sayid.

-Tu la connais ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Il sourit.

-Oui on a fait connaissance avant le vol.

-Nous aussi on a fait connaissance avec elle mais pas de la même manière. Assura Sayid d'un air blasé.

La jolie brune regarda Sayid d'un air compatissant en posant sa main sur son épaule. L'irakien la gratifia d'un sourire et fixa Jack.

-Mais on a un problème.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de Sayid qui se dirigea vers Sawyer qui discutait avec Mike et Jin.

-Il a perdu la mémoire. Ajouta l'ex soldat.

Jack fit volte face et regarda à son tour Sawyer. Kate s'approcha du docteur et affirma :

-Il a mentit pour qu'on puisse venir ici. Est-ce que tu pourras l'examiner ?

Le brun croisa le regard de Kate, il vit une lueur de détresse, il savait qu'elle tenait à Sawyer, il le savait pertinemment et c'est pour cette raison qu'il concéda. La jeune femme le gratifia d'un sourire et s'éloigna laissant Sayid et Jack. Jack la fixa de longues secondes avant de reporter son attention sur l'Irakien.

-Il va falloir que tu parles avec elle.

-Ana ?

-On ne peut pas rester ici, elle nous a fait comprendre que cette partie de l'île n'est pas sure Jack, on doit rentrer avec TOUT LE MONDE.

Le médecin de l'île écouta les propos de son ami et il se dirigea ensuite vers le petit groupe composé de leurs compagnons laissant Sayid parlementait avec un survivant. Jin adressa un sourire à Sayid et Michael échangea une poignet de main avec celui-ci. Jack se tourna vers Sawyer et le blond demanda :

-Tu es le toubib de l'île ?

Jack fut surpris et voulu demander quelque chose mais il le devança :

-La brunette m'a raconté ça.

Il poussa un soupir, Kate remarqua son attitude mais n'ajouta rien continuant à fixer les deux hommes à tour de rôle sans un mot. Quand elle ressortit de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte que les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés. L'ex fugitive s'apprêtait à partir les rejoindre quand Michael échangea un regard avec elle. Ses yeux argentés rencontrèrent la couleur dorée. Elle arbora un sourire et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Quand ils se séparèrent leur regard changea de couleurs reprenant leur lueur initiale. Jin remarqua cette confrontation mais ne put dire mot et étrangement il ne trouva pas utile d'essayer d'en parler quand son ami le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien Man.

-Bien…ok Michael.

Le black posa une main sur son épaule et ils partirent dans une autre direction.

Claire était entrain de bercer Aaron quand Locke apparut devant elle avec le sourire.

-John !

L'homme sourit et s'assit face à eux. La jeune maman lui adressa un franc sourire et continua de cajoler son enfant sous le regard attendri de l'homme sage. Après quelques instants, il fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit un hochet en bois qu'il tendit à Claire. L'Australienne le fixa stupéfaite mais le récupéra et le donna au bébé.

-Je me suis dit qu'un petit cadeau serait de mise pour avoir trouvé un nom à ce petit ange béni des cieux.

-Merci à vous John.

Un nouveau sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres et il commença à discuter avec Claire. Charlie qui revenait d'une pêche peu fortuite avec Hurley s'arrêta net en chemin quand il remarqua que Locke se trouvait avec Claire, la peur s'empara de lui. John était-il entrain de lui parler des statues ? L'ex Junkie hésita puis prit le chemin inverse et se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans la jungle.

Jack sortit de la tête et Kate l'aborda, elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot que Jack comprit la raison de sa présence ici.

-Ca sera plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea t-elle surprise.

-Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il ne se souvient absolument de rien, le crash n'a pas eu lieu pour lui, tout ce qu'il a pu vivre ici…

Il poussa un temps et ajouta en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Et ressentir n'existe plus.

Kate détourna le regard et murmura :

-Tu mens.

-Kate !

Elle leva les yeux et avoua d'un ton déterminé :

-Moi je l'aiderais à ce souvenir !

Sans une parole de plus, elle entra dans la tête, laissant Jack seul. Il attendit quelques minutes puis s'éloigna de la tête. Ana s'avança vers lui et demanda d'un air taquin :

-Première dispute avec ta petite amie ?

Le docteur leva les yeux et poussa un soupir.

-Ce n'est pas ma ptite amie.

-C'est bon à savoir.

Jack ne put retenir un ptit rire.

-Tu me dragues ou je rêve ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire et reprit son sérieux :

-Ton pote l'Irakien m'a parlé de votre projet.

Le docteur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et considéra avec attention la jeune femme.

-Et ?

-Et quand est-ce qu'on se tire de ce putain d'enfer ?

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques instants, Ana le fit sourire.

-Eh bien pourquoi pas demain, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber alors c'est préférable.

-Il ne mentait pas.

-Qui ça ?

-Eko, il disait que tu étais un homme bien, il ne mentait pas.

Le docteur Shephard leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

Kate ouvrit la tente et se trouva nez à nez avec Sawyer. Elle perdit toute contenance, il se recula pour la laisser entrer.

-Première dispute avec ton ptit ami ?

-Ce n'est pas mon ptit ami.

Il sourit.

-Intéressant.

-Quoi ?!

Il rigola et s'installa sur son « lit » et l'invita à en faire de même. Kate hésita et le rejoint finalement. La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard alors le blond déclara :

-Votre façon de vous regarder, de ne pas avoir besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ben j'ai eu l'impression que vous étiez ensembles.

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux d'un air gêné.

-Mais apparemment ma boule de cristal s'est avérée fausse. Je devrais en changer.

Kate releva les yeux vers lui et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire et demanda :

-Alors c'est quoi la raison de votre crise pseudo maritale même si on est pas ensemble ?

La jeune femme soupira, mit une mèche derrière son oreille avant de croiser son regard.

-Ca ne te plairait pas de te souvenir ?

-De ce que j'ai vécu ?

Elle aurait voulu dire de tout ce qu'on a partagé mais elle ne devait pas forcer les choses à ce point là.

-Disons que l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec une jolie fille pourrait me plaire ouais mais pourquoi tu ferais cela ?

-Parce que c'est dans ma nature d'aider mes amis.

_**FB**_

_**Kate ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, un garde la regarda, elle présenta un document et il la laissa passer. La jeune femme marcha dans un long corridor et un second homme en uniforme l'aborda.**_

_**-Marshall Mars ?**_

_**Elle sourit et sortit un porte-monnaie qu'elle brandit devant le policier.**_

_**-Son associé, Maggie Ryan, mon ami a quelques ennuies de santé.**_

_**L'homme lui serra la main, elle retira ses lunettes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.**_

_**-Il est ici ?**_

_**-Nous n'attendions que vous pour faire le transfert.**_

_**Kate esquissa un sourire. Le garde ouvrit la porte laissant la jolie jeune femme entrait. Il s'approcha du prisonnier qu'il menottait. Elle remit ses lunettes et regarda l'officier faire son travail. Une fois le prisonnier prêt, il attacha l'autre bout de menotte au poignet de Miss Ryan.**_

_**-Vous avez besoin d'escorte Miss ?**_

_**La fugitive sourit et affirma en entraînant son prisonnier :**_

_**-Non je n'en n'aurais nullement besoin.**_

_**Ils passèrent la porte et sortirent dans la cour, Kate jeta sans ménagement le prisonnier dans la voiture puis monta à son tour et démarra. Après quelques mètres, elle stoppa la voiture dans un champ, retira ses lunettes et se tourna vers son prisonnier. Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura quelques minutes puis Kate le brisa et détacha les menottes. Le jeune homme en profita pour caresser sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.**_

_**-Tu es folle Katie.**_

_**La brunette sourit et avoua en plongeant son regard dans le sien :**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon ptit mari !**_

_**L'homme glissa une main dans ses cheveux et demanda inquiet :**_

_**-Tu vas avoir des ennuies ?**_

_**-Pas plus que d'habitude.**_

_**-Katie…**_

_**La brunette fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit un document qu'elle lui tendit.**_

_**-Tu as 4 jours pour te rendre à Mexico, un bateau te prendra et…**_

_**Kate baissa les yeux sur sa main et retira sa bague qu'elle lui rendit avec le sourire.**_

_**-Le mariage, c'est finalement pas fait pour moi.**_

_**-4 mois c'est déjà pas mal.**_

_**La fugitive sourit et sortit de la voiture. L'homme se pencha et l'interrogea soucieux : **_

_**-Que vas-tu faire ?**_

_**-Trouver un pigeon, et récupérer ce qui me tient tant à cœur Matthew.**_

_**Il ricana.**_

_**-Je ne t'oublierais jamais, et tu sais que je t'ai déjà pardonné, tu m'as sauvé la vie à ta manière. Ne change jamais Katie, reste toujours la même.**_

_**Matthew sortit de la voiture et échangea un long baiser avec la jeune femme puis il monta dans la voiture et disparut. Kate prit à son tour une autre direction avec un document en main. Un document qui l'aiderait à retrouver ce que son cœur chérit tant…**_

_**Fin du FB**_

-Ami tu dis ?

Kate sourit faiblement mais après un effort quelque peu sur humain, elle croisa son regard et affirma avec sincérité :

-Parfois il est bon de faire confiance à des gens tu sais et puis tu n'es pas un inconnu pour moi.

Il n'avait pas envie de la blesser en lui disant que pour lui elle n'était qu'une étrangère, même si elle lui avait racontée pour sa lettre. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien comment elle avait fait pour lui faire dire une chose aussi personnelle. Sawyer poussa un soupir, trop de questions pour si peu de réponse. Il leva les yeux vers Kate et acquiesça.


End file.
